Changing the future
by maytesalvatore
Summary: TIMETRAVEL - They thought an old spell could separate Katherine from Elena's body but Katherine was send back in time when the Originals were human with Stefan, Matt and Caroline who were taking care of HER BODY. Can Damon, Bonnie and Elena fix it? KLAROLINE & KALIJAH ALL THE WAY... also mabekah, delena, some steroline friendship and stefan/tatia. rated M now
1. Chapter 1

**Changing the future**

**_No harsh comments, my readers know I speak Spanish so if there are some errors in the grammar I'm so sorry :( ._**

**_So I dreamed about this so… I'm publishing this now. Hope you like it._**

**_PS: Katherine and Elena are returned to their own bodies, but the spell went wrong so Kath in her body with Stefan, matt and Caroline were send back in time when the originals were human. :3_**

* * *

"Damon" Elena screamed running to him.

"Elena" Damon said, hugging her. "I'm so sorry; I should figure out that she was not you. I'm gonna kill Katherine. "

"It's ok, I'm here with you" Elena whispered and kissed him with passion "I love you Damon"

They were embracing each other with love, until they were interrupted by Jeremy and Bonnie entering the boarding house screaming.

"Something went wrong" Jeremy screamed. He was paled, something was definitely wrong.

"what do you mean something went wrong?"

"I went to buy some drinks that Matt ask me with Bonnie, and when we returned Katherine's body was gone"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN GONE?" Damon was next to him, strangulating his neck.

"Damon STOP!" Elena and Bonnie try to stop him. "Speak Jer?" Elena said.

"I locked the room sister, all of them were inside and suddenly when I returned everyone were gone. Like magically." He replied glaring at Damon.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN EVERYONE?" Damon was getting angry. Not only the fucking bitch was alive and free. But her brother was missing.

"Stefan, Caroline and Matt were there" Jeremy said looking at the floor.

"Oh no… we need to find them" Elena gasped, and squeezed Damon's hand.

"I have a theory" Bonnie mumbled from behind them.

"WHAT?" all of them said looking at her?

"Time travel" she whispered, and their eyes widened.

"OH, YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME!" Damon snorted.

.

* * *

**A thousand years- IN THE PAST**

.

Matt woke up in the middle of woods, but some dark curls were on his chest. He tried to sit down but only end up with the mystery girl moving closer.

"Oh Matty blue blue" she mumbled.

…and then he recognized her.

"Get away from me KATHERINE" he spat.

Stefan was lying 2 meters from them and was laughing, Katherine will never change.

"Why so angry mmhhm? You have the most beautiful eyes, is not my fault to get lost in them" she was enjoying the moment; she was free and need to have fun. Then she spots some horses running freely in the distance. "Where the hell are we? "

Matt followed her gazed, the view was extremely beautiful.

"I have no idea" Matt replied in shock.

"WERE IS CAROLINE? " Stefan almost screamed searching the area for his best friend.

* * *

**Somewhere in the woods- PAST**

"I'm telling you mother, there is a woman unconscious behind those trees." A young boy said to his beautiful mother.

"Ok my son, let's go to see" said Esther Mikaelson to Henric, his son.

"Mother? What's happening?" a beautiful blonde woman approached them.

"Nothing my darling, your little brother thinks that a mystery woman appeared from no were" she smiled.

Rebekah laughed , that got Nik's attention who was now approaching them.

"Is not funny" Henric spat.

"Come on let's check in" Esther took Henric hand, but was interrupted by his husband.

"Esther?" he said loudly, he was so far.

"Mikael, my love what happened?" she replied.

"Come here, just a minute my love I need to speak with you, Can you? " he asked not even looking at her.

"Rebekah please go with Henric, I need to speak with your father" and then she leaves.

"Of Course mother" Rebekah replied.

Then Rebekah followed Henry. And feel a presence beside her.

"Where are you going dear sister?" Niklaus said.

"Hello Nik" she smiled to his favorite brother .

"To see the mystery girl in the woods" Henric replied instead of her.

"Mystery girl?" he narrowed his eyes.

"He thinks she is in the woods" she smirked.

"She is an angel" he whispered.

"Ok let's go to see this girl." Nik was now very curious.

* * *

After a minute they were there, and exactly a beautiful blonde girl, with inappropriate clothes, actually so different clothes were unconscious.

"See? THERE SHE IS!" Henric spat.

"OH MY GOD!" Rebekah gasped, running to help her.

"HENRY call mother and father!"

"MOTHER! MOTHER! FATHERRR SOMEONE HELP US" Henric went to find help.

Niklaus took her in her arms, and picked her up in bridal style, he could notice that she was so beautiful, he couldn't stop himself and scanned her body, she is a goddess.

"Come on NIk, hurry" Rebekah said returning to the villa.

He notice her necklace, it was so beautiful. She must be healthy, he thought. Then he noticed a word in it 'CAROLINE'. He smiled to himself.

"You are going to be ok love, mother will help you, and you must stay strong Caroline" he whispered in her ear.

* * *

**OMG OMG I write this so fast… xD have to go to classes.. later I correct some errors. And of course in the next chapter some mabekah and kalijah… I made this with my favorite couples! Yeah! My babies.**

**take care love you**


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING SPOILERS! TVD 5X13 …-… don't read this bold words if you didn't see the episode:**

**I'M SO DISSAPOINTED that Caroline did that &·$%%&($&%"$&·"$ FUCKING thing with Klaus drawing :( my babies, my pony, my lovely "thank you for your honesty " are gone.**

**BTW: I think plec is building Steroline in something more, I have to be honest that I ship Caroline with EVERYONE! . But because Caroline is my favorite character, I'm worried about her, you know… what if katherine :( tries to harm her? OH NOOO… my baby.**

**I'm tired that Plec always hurt our klaroline hearts.**

* * *

_OK STOP! LMAO!_

_ABOUT THIS FANFICTION_

_OMG! I love you all. Honestly I'm so happy that you like it. :3 It means the world to me._

_Thank you for Reading and one of the reviews said that could be awesome Kenneth. Well don't worry because that's my favorite ship too so maybe in the next chapters we will have them. In a special way. I promise you will love it._

_Ps: remember I'm learning English, don't be mean with my errors in the grammar. :3_

_Ok ENJOY_

* * *

** chapter 2**

**PRESENT TIME- somewhere in NEW ORLEANS**

_After Sophie daggered Klaus, the witches took him away._

_ Klaus was in a hidding room somewhere in Nola._

Klaus mind was full with memories, his father punishing him, his mother trying to kill him, all the people that he killed were hunting him. And suddenly all of it was gone, it was replaced by a goddess with blonde hair in his arms. He recognized her it was his love, it was Caroline and she was unconscious. '_NO'_he thought, he couldn't stand that, he can't see her like that.

He woke up screaming.

"STOP HOUNDING ME" Klaus tearfully screamed, he was in pain. The witches were winning. He was hallucinating, it was worse than the hunting curse.

"the fact that you can't be killed, doesn't mean you can't be destroyed " Genevieve grinned, the only thing that she wanted is destroyed emotionally the original hybrid.

Little they know that a part of those visions weren't hallucinations, it were memories. And not only he was having it, but also Rebekah in another room somewhere in New Orleans.

.

* * *

**PAST – WOODS**

"oh no, we are human" Stefan said, he tried to run in vamp speed but nothing happened.

"now you know how I felt" Katherine smirked.

"Now you know how I feel" Matt laughed.

Katherine and Stefan rolled their eyes.

They were walking in the woods, like an hour. Katherine was getting frustrated, Stefan was in his vampire serious look, with the only difference that he was no longer a vampire and Matt was getting uncomfortable by Katherine stare.

"What?" he demanded.

"Did someone tell you that looking in your eyes is like watching the sea? My Matty blue blue"

_'Here we go again'_ Stefan thought.

"Just shut up, and help us find, where the hell are we?" Matt hissed, that woman was scaring the hell out of him.

"My cellphone has no reception" replied Stefan who was trying to call Caroline.

Suddenly Katherine stopped and whispered "Shhh"

"What?" Matt whispered too.

"Someone is coming" she informed them. "Don't make any kind of so…."

"CAROLINEEEEEE!" Stefan screamed and Katherine rolled her eyes.

"Whatever" Katherine said annoyed.

They waited carefully for the mysterious person to appear.

What they expected left them with their mouth wild opened.

In front of them was Elijah Mikaelson, in very old fashionable clothes. Stefan tensed, Matt was nervous and Katherine… well she just wanted to have sex with him right there.

"Hello?" Elijah approached them slowly, that was kind of funny thought. "Are you lost?" he asked them.

"Elijah" Katherine smiled like a girl in love.

"Of course it's me Tatia" he replied looking at her with love.

_wait did he just called her Tatia? Who is that bitch_?, she thought.

Elijah scanned her body, he was blushing, what?

"No, I'm Katerina, WHO THE HELL IS TATIA? And why are you looking at me like that? There is nothing you hadn't see before." She replied teasing him.

Matt was in shock, and Stefan was paled.

"Elijaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah" a sweet voice was heard from the woods, it was like Katherine, like Amara, Like Elena.

_Oh no,_ Stefan thought.

And there she was, Tatia, the doppelganger with long hair.

"Tatia?" Elijah was now in shock, he was looking at her and then at Katherine.

"My lovely Eli, what are you doing he…." She stopped, and just could said "Oh!"

Matt and Stefan had their eyes widened.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Katherine and Tatia demanded each other.

"Who is she Elijah?" Tatia was angry, shocked, amused.

"I'm asking the same my dear, Why didn't you tell me that you have a twin sister Tatia?" Elijah asked sweetly.

_Sister?_, Katherine thought. "Sister? I would never have a sister like that fucking who…." Katherine wanted to said 'whore' but Stefan interrupted her.

"KATHERINE! Calm down"

Tatia approached Katherine looking at her with curiosity. Katherine didn't like her already.

"Do not look at me like that." She spat.

Tatia started to cry._ What? what an actress,_ Katherine thought. She wanted to slap her.

"Mother lied to me Elijah, she must be my sister. I thought I only leaved with my daughter, but I found my sister. OH DEAR LORD, He blesses me with your presence. I found my sister, OH MY GOD I FOUND MY SISTER." She jumped and hugged Katherine in the process.

"Do not touch me" Katherine pushed her away glaring at Tatia, who was glaring at her too.

Elijah was amused watching the two girls with a half-smile.

"CALM DOWN!" Stefan said again.

Katherine notice Elijah looking at her boobs, well that mini T-shirt that she was wearing was hot. She smirked and Elijah noticed it.

"Pardon my lady" said Elijah looking somewhere else.

Tatia was watching red, this was war.

"What is wrong with him?" asked Matt to Stefan.

"We need to find Caroline, I think we are in a big problem" he announced.

.

* * *

Caroline felt like someone was stroking her hair, she was dizzy so she didn't mind after all it felt good.

Then some seconds later, she caught the familiar scent. Strong, masculine and woods, it was Klaus. The same scent when she was having sex with him in the woods, oh GOD KLAUS!

She stood up in a blink, hitting Klaus in the head.

"Ouch" they both said.

She opened her eyes glaring at him, and was surprised with the view. He was with long hair.

"SERIOUSLY?" she said laughing,_ this must be a joke_, she thought.

Klaus was looking at her with intense stare; her laugh was music to his ears that he forgot the pain. Then his stare changed.

That stare was the same that Klaus used when she was naked in front of him.

_Oh God_, she thought getting hot. He was scanning her body.

Then a door opened breaking their dirty thoughts.

"Oh my child you are awake" said Esther Mikaelson entering the house with some plants, flowers and strangely clothes.

Caroline gasped. Mouth opened, eyes widened.

"Where am I?" she whispered to herself.

* * *

**.**

**AN:** Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeah the originals will remember them. Later I correct some errors. I write it faster from my cellphone. LMAO this technology is killing me.

Reviews are welcome and tell me, what will happen when Klaus see Katherine? What will happened when Elijah start to remember the Scooby do bang? :3

Oh, next chapter :3 mabekah meet ** and Kol returned from hunting.

_**BTW my twitter is: maytemikaelson and tumblr: maytefmontenegro**_

Take care. love you all


	3. Chapter 3

**MY HEART IS BEATING SO FAST xD My little brother scared the hell out of me with a lizard.**

Ok… keep calm… keep calm.

Here we go:

OWWWW you guys are amazing, all of you. **GOD! I LOVE YOU ALL**. Your support makes my so happy.

So.. I know my chapters are too short LOL, the opposite comparing with my other klaroline fanfiction_ in love with my offline friend._ But the reason of it is because I can update it daily or 3 times per week. =)

Well, I won't keep you waiting so… **ENJOY.**

* * *

Previously on changing the future:

_Then a door opened breaking their dirty thoughts. _

"_Oh my child you are awake" said Esther Mikaelson entering the house with some plants, flowers and strangely clothes._

_Caroline gasped. Mouth opened, eyes widened. _

"_Where am I?" she whispered to herself._

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**PAST- Village Rebekah's hut**

"Where am I?" Caroline whispered. She could tell she was dreaming.

She could hear birds singing outside the hut. _Wait a minute a hut?_ She noticed.

"Don't worry my lady, you are ok" said Klaus from behind.

She turned around and noticed his new outfit that was making him look hot and…_ sexy_, she thought.

_Focus Caroline,_ she reminded her-self.

"Look, If this is another kind of flirting, trust me I'm freaking out" Caroline demanded him.

"I have no idea what you are talking about" said Klaus looking at her with curiosity.

Esther smiled at her; it was so warm and maternal, Caroline smiled back.

"My children find you in the woods, you were unconscious, and they brought you here so I can check on you" she explained her.

_Seriously? Am I in the past? No no and no this is a dream_, she thought. Caroline was looking at them in shock. Clearly they were waiting for an answer, but she couldn't find any kind of words.

"I.. I .. I don't remember anything" she lied and wanted to cry.

"Your clothes were… not common in my husband's village so I took them off and changed you in a confortable dress, they are from my daughter. She is worried about you too" said Esther slowly, like if she doesn't want to scare her.

_Too late,_ Caroline thought.

Caroline didn't hear her, she was really freaking out, and her old neurotic possessed her.

Some tears were falling in her check, she wanted to go home. She felt some fingertips traced along her cheekbone. It was Klaus.

She looked at him. He was worried about her.

"Please" Klaus said so concerned, so worried, so human. "Don't cry love" He took a step next to her, but she just wanted to get out of there. Turning around she tried to run but only end up almost falling in the hard floor.

She just closed her eyes waiting for the impact but she didn't reach the cold floor.

Slowly she opened her eyes, realizing her position. She was in Klaus arms, his right arm was around her chest and the other one around her waist, she could feel his warm chest in her back, and he was too close. They stood like that for some seconds.

Esther was watching his son with pride. Definitely the girl seems healthy and was so beautiful. Maybe God was blessing her with the beautiful creature in her son's arms. She will do everything in her power to make Niklaus forget about Tatia. She even was imaging her grandchildren, they would be like angels, and the girl has wider hips. She is ready, she is the one, Esther thought.

His close proximity was making Caroline remember their hot hybrid sex session in the woods, Klaus has that effect on her, and she didn't care about Esther in front of her.

_This is just a dream and you will wake up in any moment so why not enjoy it?,_ her mind was screaming at her.

So she leaned back, closing the distance between her ass and his groin.

Klaus eyes widened and then turned black. This mystery woman will be the dead of him. She wanted him too but he was with Tatia. For him was like a miracle but that was so inappropriate, you can't do that if she isn't your wife plus his mother was in front of them.

"Insolent boy, RESPECT THE NEW GIRL" a voice came from the door causing everyone to look at him.

It was Mikael, he was seeing red.

Everyone tensed, even her._ Is this a nightmare? This is not good,_ she thought.

.

* * *

**PRESENT – Salvatore's boarding house- Mystic Falls **

Damon, Tyler and Elena with the help of Enzo searched everywhere, but they couldn't find them. Bonnie asked her new witchy friend in Whitmore College for help, so with her, they were trying to figure out the consequences of the spell she used with Katherine. They tried locator spells but couldn't find them.

They even tried to call the originals, but no one picked their phones.

After hours and hours wasted, they were sitting in the living room, drinking some bourbon, debating about how they will tell the sheriff Forbes.

A loud noise came from the door.

"Where is my mother" entered Nadia with a lot of people, travelers to be exact. "I won't repeat this again. "WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY MOTHER?" she said looking at Damon.

"So if there is no whore, there is her bitchy daughter" Damon said raising his bourbon "CHEERS" then he drunk.

Jeremy and Elena rolled their eyes.

"Something wrong happened Nadia" said Bonnie. Catching Nadia's attention "But first, we need to call the sheriff"

.

* * *

**PAST- Near the village**

Katherine was wrapped in one of Elijah's arm; meanwhile Tatia was in the other. The view was kind of funny. The girls were glaring at each other and Elijah was kind of confused and amused.

Matt and Stefan who were following them behind were worried about Caroline; they hoped to find her in the village. All of this was so unreal.

Stefan said that some cruel men killed the people in their village and they managed to scape. He also told Elijah that they were lost for days. Also assured him that in their village people dressed like that. So Elijah offered them to stay in his, after all his father was the founder.

Matt presented himself as the oldest cousin, and that Stefan and Caroline who was missing were twins and they were his cousins. However he lied that his parents found Katherine lost in a village near theirs when they were children. They took care of her as their daughter so Katherine was Matt's sister. This melted Elijah's heart, he believed now that Katerina is Tatia's lost twin, so after that he offered them to stay in his village.

...

They were walking towards the village when suddenly…

...

"MOTHER OF GOD!" a voice said in shock

"What is happening here?" another voice said.

It took them a moment to reconized them, _they were Kol and Finn Mikaelson_.

"Brothers" Elijah said quietly, he was blushing. There were two girls in his arms.

"It's so unfair Finn, see? He is not even handsome as I am and has two girls in his arms"

"KOL please behave"

Matt and Stefan rolled their eyes; he was the same Kol after all.

Kol approached Katherine, scanning her inappropriate clothes. He grinned like a devil.

"Oh my brother always the lucky bastard, I'm Kol Mikaelson, a pleasure my darling"

"No wonders why girls don't want anything with you" Katherine spat, eyebrow raised in challenge.

Elijah and Finn laugh, also Stefan and Matt were laughing. Kol was furious so he just leaves.

"Forgive my brother" Finn giggled "I'm Finn Mikaelson. I see you are new faces"

"Yes brother is a long story, but for now, they need to change their clothes, Father will kill me if they go in there like that. " replied Elijah.

"Well…" said Finn watching how funny is his brother with 2 girls. He was still confused why there were two Tatia's but he will talk with them later. He was very patient. "I will call our little sister, she can bring some clothes for her" he pointed Katherine "and I will borrow some clothes for you boys" he was now pointing at Stefan and Matt.

"Thank you sir" Stefan replied thankfully.

"Please call me Finn" he smiled "will be here in a moment"

They assumed that the village was near. So they waited and waited, after 20 minutes Finn appeared with a shy blonde, really beautiful. They recognized her, Rebekah.

Matt was in awe, she was so human. So different like the Rebekah he knew in his time. However, there was something different about her, she was happy.

Stefan was silent; he was observing how Rebekah glared at Tatia. He remembered his conversation with the originals about her. After all, Rebekah knew she was playing with his brothers. He understood her hate now.

Then was kind of cute how her cheek was turning red when she spot Matt. She was hiding behind Finn.

"Hello" her voice was so different, she was kind of insecure.

"Good afternoon my lady" said Stefan, but Matt said nothing. He just nodded and kept staring at her.

Rebekah lowered her gaze to the floor but a tinny smiled was now in her lips.

"This is my little sister Rebekah, she will take you to change in her hut" Finn said to Katherine. "Cover yourself with this blanket and follow her" he commanded.

Katherine didn't want to leave Elijah alone with Tatia, but she has no choice.

"Thank you my lord" said Katherine.

"Oh no, I'm not a lord. Just Finn please" replied Finn.

"OK, thank you Finn" then she turned and kissed Elijah in the cheek leaving Finn and the others in shock "By Elijah" and then she went with Rebekah grinning because Tatia was so furious.

.

* * *

**PRESENT – Residence Mikaelson- NEW ORLEANS.**

Elijah was in his studio trying to find his brother and sister, he felt bad. He betrayed them by choosing Hayley over them. He tried to stop that guilt by making him believe that he was saving not only Hayley but also his niece. However, he felt like the worst man.

Suddenly, something catches his eyes.

He was watching THE CALENDAR.

He remembered that date. He started to smile.

"Today all begins" said Elijah, and started to dream about a sweet girl with dark curls that he loved for a thousand years. "I will find you Rebekah, and I will find you Niklaus, I promised that our family will be reunited again. ALL OF THEM. I PROMISE"

He stood up, more animated and happier. He walked towards Marcel smiling with hope.

.

* * *

.

**AN: So….. why do you think Elijah is happy? *.***

** I think one of the originals was hiding something for a thousand years. :3**

Hope you like it.

LOVE YOU ALL.

_ps: I will correct some errors later._

and again: my twitter is maytemikaelson and tumblr is maytefmontenegro

**TAKE CARE**

**Mayte.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello darlings, how was your valentine's day? I hope it was good. I celebrated it…. ALONE XD Lmao! Yes! :( I was checking my skin and new spots in the doctor. Just to check if I have skin cancer… anyway, here is chapter 4 ** I hope you like it.**

**Ps: THIS CHAPTER IS A BIT LONGER that the rest :3**

* * *

.

**Chapter 4**

.

**Rebekah's hut - PAST**

Rebekah entered her hut followed by Katherine in silence. At first Bekah was surprise to find her hut empty, because she left her mother and brother with the new girl in there.

Rebekah gave her a brown dress and sat in her bed waiting for Katherine to change. Katherine changed in silence watching how Rebekah narrowed her eyes every time their eyes locked.

"Stop staring at me like that" Katherine spat.

"Who are you?" the blonde spat back

"Katerina. I believe you know"

"It's just that … You are just like…"

"Tatia?" Katherine rolled her eyes. This Rebekah was so annoying like the future one.

"Yes"

"Well I'm her twin, apparently" Katherine glanced around instinctively, it was a survivor instinct. And the fact that the old Klaus can appear in any moment, wasn't helping so much. That was scaring the hell out of her.

Rebekah sight and took Katherine's hand "mmH can I ask you something Katerina?"

Katherine looked at her; there were concern in her eyes. "You already did" said a little harsh, Rebekah felt uncomfortable so Katherine changed the tone of her voice and smiled "of course, just ask me".

"I saw how you looked at my brother Elijah in the woods, please I beg you, do not play with him. He already has enough. Can you do that?" she mumbled

Katherine took that as an offence, she will never do that to Elijah. She loves him.

_I love him_, she thought. "I wouldn't do that"

Rebekah nodded.

"Thank you" she said softly smiling then her face turned to amusement "I can't believe you are Tatia's twin, But how is that possible?"

"Oh darling, did anyone explain to you how people make babies?" Katherine chuckled.

Rebekah turned crimson, only confirming Katherine' suspicious. The realization that Rebekah has no idea about sex, made Katherine laugh.

"Oh wow, really? Wow In what kind of world you live?" said Kath laughing.

Rebekah's eyes were wide with curiosity. She just glanced around making sure no one was there and whispered "When I find the man that will take care of me always & forever, he must be the one that will tell me everything about those carnal things, until that is not proper to talk about that. Mother said that is forbidden just like to sit in a man's bed or walk in the village with your night chamber"

"ARE YOU REALLY THAT DUMB?" Katherine almost screamed_. This is so ridiculous_, she thought.

Rebekah was taking by surprise, and felt really stupid. Some tears were forming in her eyes.

She wanted to cry from embarrassment.

"This is the BEST. DAY. OF. MY. LIFE!" Katherine exclaimed.

_OH YES!yes yes yes yes I'm making Rebekah Mikaelson cry… take that BITCH!_, Katherine thought and grinned.

But the girl in front of her was pure, she didn't deserve that. So Katherine did the only thing that came to her mind.

She needed to play the big sister.

"Don't be shy" Said Katherine sitting next to her in the bed. "Don't worry Darling. I'm going to tell you EVERYTHING" she assured her slowly and smirked. _This is going to be interesting,_ Katherine thought.

* * *

.

**Somewhere in the woods – PAST**

"NIKLAUS! YOU UNGREATFUL BOY, COME HERE! " Mikael screamed searching for Niklaus.

He was so mad at him. He just wanted to meet the girl that all he village were talking about, the new girl that a lot of fathers wanted to marry their son's with. He was curious, but only could think in marrying the mysterious girl with his favorite son, Finn. Then he entered the house and found her with her hips wrapped in Klaus arms, clearly enjoying the moment. He screamed, the lady wanted to explain that nothing happened but he was blind, he just saw red. He was going to punch Niklaus when the mysterious girl grabbed his son's hand and leaved the house running. So he followed them and didn't pay attention to his wife, which was following him too.

"Mikael .. MIKAEL STOP" Esther said running next to him.

"He needs to learn that no one leaves me talking alone"

"Mikael please calm down, you will scare the girl and that BOY! As you call him, IS YOUR SON!"

"He is not my son; a son of mine will be like Finn or Elijah, even like Kol but him? I'm ashamed of him"

"Don't say things like that my love" Esther was sad, she couldn't imagine if his husband find out that Niklaus is not his biological son. He will kill him.

"It's true; sometimes I just wish to find him dead." Mikael hissed only confirming Esther suspicious.

"Let's go home my beloved husband, He will come back later with the girl" she massage his shoulders calming him.

"What about the girl? Did you saw her? She is beyond perfect, her skin and hair are well taking cared, and she must be from a healthy family. She could be the solution for our poverty Esther"

"I know, that's why you need to let them alone in the woods, the village will now that she is with Niklaus"

"That's the problem! I don't want her for him. I want her for Finn" Mikael said and returned to the village leaving Esther alone in her thoughts.

After some minutes, Esther returned too.

Little they know that Caroline and Klaus were hiding behind some trees and had been listening to everything.

.

* * *

Caroline was so furious and frustrated.

_I'm not his property,_ she thought.

Immediately Mikael and Esther returned to the village, she picked up some stones and threw them in the air.

"Seriously" she said throwing more stones. "Who the hell did he think he is? I'M NOT HIS PROPERTY" she closed her eyes throwing more and more stones "I'm a free woman, I will not marr.." she stopped when she heard and _'OUCH'_

Her eyes widened, "Oh my God" she ran next to Klaus "I'm sorry" she said watching his nose bleeding.

"I'm fine love" said Klaus not looking at her. "You should return to the village" he was trying hard not to cry in front of her. His father words where in his mind.

"Hey, don't be like that. I know it's my fault that all of this happened, I…I should've known better that teasing you with my hips or pulling you closer to me and running away from your father will have consequences, I.. I didn't think" smiling softly Caroline moved next to him.

His face lit up, then he chuckled "So you knew what you were doing there, weren't you?"

"What?" She asked biting her lip.

Klaus moved closer.

"Those hips" said pointing at hers with hungry eyes. "Will be the dead of me"

Caroline turned red and glanced around. "Seriously, is that the only thing that you listened?"

"No, of course not" he smirked, and then laughed.

Klaus' Human laugh was music for Caroline's ears. She looked at him and laughed too.

He stopped laughing the moment Caroline started to laugh. Klaus was speechless, he watched her in awe. Her laugh was magical. Caroline noticed his stare so she stopped laughing too.

Klaus stare was the same that the future Klaus gave her when she entered the Mikaelson mansion for the first time in her blue dress. Then she felt him brushing her hair from her face and she didn't pull away.

She wanted to kiss him as much as he evidently wanted to kiss her too. Then she felt her hand in his.

He reached for her hand and kissed it. It was a romantic gesture, probably correct for the year. She smiled back, making him smile too.

"You are so beautiful" he said kissing now her fingers.

_Oh God! OK maybe he is going too far,_ she thought.

"May I know you name?" he asked glancing down at her erected nipples.

_Next time I will use my bra_, she thought.

Caroline was felling naked in front of him, she crossed her arms trying to cover her breasts "What?"

"What's your name beauty?" he knew it, but wanted to confirm her name.

"I'm.. I'm Caroline" she was nervous. _What? Caroline Forbes is nervous? This is new. _So she turned around, and focus in some beautiful purple flowers instead.

Then she felt two strong hands in her hips.

"An exquisite woman with a beautiful name" said Klaus whispering in her ear, Caroline shocked herself as she remember how he entered her in the woods. _Stupid hormones._

"You don't know if I'm exquisite" she teased turning around so now they were face to face.

His finger followed the curve from her neck to her breast and to her belly. "One day I will, and that day you will be mine" he was serious, after what he heard from his father, he will be the one for her and not Finn.

_What did he just say?,_ she asked herself.

"Wh.. what?"

"You will be MINE!" he growl, the wolf inside of him wanted to possess her. He had no idea that he is one of them, but Caroline knew.

"Seriously?" she scoffed "I'm not your property, I'm not yours and I never will." She added pointing at him.

"Will see… will see." He laughed "I'm Niklaus Mikaelson by the way"

"We should return to the village, I need to find my friends" she said breaking the tension.

"Friends?" he was jealous.

"Yes, they must be lost or something" _I can't be here alone_, she thought.

"Well then, let me escort you to the village" he offered.

"Let's go" she took his arm and returned to the village, hoping to find Stefan and Matt there.

* * *

.

**PRESENT – New Orleans**

"We kill them all" said Marcel entering Elijah's studio.

Elijah killed Celeste, so after that Marcel found the rest of the witches and with the help of the wolf and vampires they killed them.

"Where are they?" Asked Elijah, but he seems lost in his own world.

_What a dysfunctional family,_ Marcel thought.

"We found Rebekah, she is sleeping in her room, she is getting better, the wolf venom is disappearing, but we couldn't find Klaus." Said Marcel sad, after all he loves Klaus in his own way.

"I'll find him" said Elijah "He still has that thing in his heart, he must be hallucinating so is dangerous for all of you to be near him"

Marcel nodded "I have to go" he said.

Elijah watched him; he knew what Marcel will do. After the witches were dead, a new one will resurrect.

"Go find Davina, and please tell her. Wellcome again." Said Elijah smiling.

Marcel smiled too. "I will" and then he flashed away.

After Marcel left, Elijah went to see his little sister. He sat next to her kissing her forehead.

"I'm so sorry Rebekah, all this centuries I was trying to find and protect my love that I didn't notice your pain and our brother's pain too. I promise you that all of us will be happy again. Just like when we were human" he picked her up in bridal style and smiled at her "It's time for family reunion"

He need to find Klaus and talk with him and Rebekah too, they must be remembering everything. They need to know.

.

* * *

_**AN: Lmao, poor Rebekah D: Katherine will tell her everything about sex. How will she take it? And OMG! In the present Klaus and Rebekah are free, Davina is BACK!, but what Elijah is going to tell them? And for klaroline :3 AWW they are so horny xD lol. **_

Btw! Matt and Steffy will have a funny moment the next chapter. Take care.

**LOVE YOU ALL AND PLEASE REVIEW**** _It makes me happy._

Take care.

**Mayte**

Ps: remember don't be mean with my grammatical errors. KISSES!


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Oh dear God! I'm so excited for all the favs, follows and the reviews of the last chapter. It means the world to me. I answered a lot of them by private message. But some of those I want to share in public, because I think the answer will be interesting for all of you.**

_My beautiful and talented Lovely vero said_**: **_**Mikael as "always and forever" a jerk in this fiction**_

I knowwwww u.u I love Mikael! In my other fictions he is GOOD & SWEET, but in this story he is BAD just like in TVD!... HOWEVER! We will learn about why Mikael's behavior is like that with Klaus and why he is so sweet with his other children and some of you will be like "owww" and others will be like "wtf is wrong with him?" ;)

_Then, sweet laurenroxbrough said: __**i was also wondering if They will be turned into Originals too?**_

Caroline, Matt , Katherine and Stefan will be turned into Originals?... If I tell you guys that, I will be spoiling all of you the final (actually the middle of the fiction ^^)…, but the only think that I can tell you is that YES! THERE WILL BE TWO! ORGINALS yeah! only 2 of them and the other two…. You will have to wait and see what happen to them…. *. * (BIG SPOILER!)

_Aww my cute mycutehamlet (aww I call you cute twice lol) said: __**That dominance he had towards Caroline took me off guard since he's been all innocent and gentle with her.**_

KLAROLINE sexual tension is something that I love about them, in fanfictions, in the series, with photos in everywhere yes! I love working with that. However in this fanfiction HUMAN KLAUS will be sweet, so cute, so romantic, but also VERY DOMINANT! And trust me, all of it will scare Caroline, even him. And.. ALL OF YOU WILL SEE WHY ;) in the next chapters.

**AGAIN, THANK YOU SO MUCH! All of you, I read all of the reviews and I was smiling so much. You guys are amazing. Love you!**

God there are a lot of things that I want to tell you sweeties but… first **here the chapter 5*IS LONGER THAN THE LAST* **You can read this listening to: **Relaxing Celtic Music - Autumn Forest** (find it on **YouTube**, trust me you will love it!)

.

ENJOY!

.

* * *

**CHANGING THE FUTURE**

**CHAPTER 5**

**.**

**OUTSIDE FINN'S HUT – PAST**

After an hour, Matt and Stefan managed to change into clothes according to the Original's time. Finn talked to a young boy, they deduced he was his little brother Henryc.

The amused boys were watching how people were working hard in the village, they looked tired comparing to them. Maybe that's why Finn thought they were healthy and rich people.

"My condolence for your lost" said Elijah next to them, watching them with curiosity.

They nodded; they were inventing stories about their fictional dead families.

After a moment, Finn returned next to them with a big smile.

"Do not worry man; your sister Caroline is fine" Finn said to Stefan, causing him to relax a little "The description you gave me about her, it's the same my little brother gave me about a mysterious girl that was found unconscious in the woods, don't worry she is fine now. People in the village saw her running hand in hand with my other brother into the woods"

"Another brother?" asked Tatia clearly with jealousy.

Kol who was walking near them with two buckets of water scoffed, _she was pathetic and Nik was lucky too._

"I believe it was Niklaus according to Henryc's description" Finn clarified.

Tatia couldn't believe that, Niklaus always was after her and now he was with another girl?

_I will ignore him,_ she promised herself.

"I'm going to check if my daughter is fine. Elijah you must escort me to my hut, NOW" the tone of her voice was demanding.

"With pleasure Tatia" Elijah followed her like a sick puppy.

_What happened with the Elijah I met in my times?,_ Stefan asked himself.

"What's wrong with her?" Matt asked amused by Tatia's behavior.

Finn sighed, he was tired of her "I don't know" he lied.

Stefan watched them in the distance, she reminds him about Katherine when she used to play with him and Damon when they were human. Stefan didn't like her and he was 100% secure that Caroline will hate the girl too.

_Maybe she is just alone,_ Stefan thought narrowing his eyes.

Some silence consumed them. They didn't notice another man approaching them.

Matt decided to break the ice "I can't believe my cousin ran with a stranger in the woods, no offence" said playing his _big cousin_ role.

"WELL I BEG FOR YOUR FORGIVENESS ABOUT THAT" said a voice causing them to turn around just to see Mikael. His expression was tormented and angry.

Mikael watched the new boys in silence; his stare was killing Matt and Stefan. After a moment he extended his hand, shaking Stefan's first.

"I'm Mikael, I'm the head of this village" he said examining Stefan's ring.

_It must cost a fortune,_ he thought.

"A pleasure to meet you sir" Stefan replied warmly, but deep inside he hated him. He was relieved that Mikael didn't see his golden B.F.F. necklace that Caroline gave him.

"It's such an honor to finally meet the father of the two men that saved us in the woods" said Matt shaking his hand with his.

_Not bad_, Stefan thought. He grinned at Matt.

Mikael was watching at Matt with pride in his eyes. He liked him, more than Stefan. "The honor is mine, you are welcome in my village. You can stay here as long as you want; I hope it could be forever"

They relaxed a little.

.

* * *

**MIKAEL'S HUT – PAST**

Mikael invited them to his Hut. They told Mikael the same story that they gave to Finn and Elijah, they told him about Katherine who must be with Rebekah and talked about other things.

Stefan told Mikael that he can speak 7 languages. Mikael couldn't believe it, until Stefan spoke. The satisfaction in Mikael's eyes was priceless.

Matt assured Mikael that Stefan was from Italy. Mikael narrowed his eyes; it was not common because the earth that they were living wasn't discovered yet.

_So the blonde girl is Italian_, Mikael thought and smirked.

Stefan glared at Matt. He probably wanted to travel in time and put Matt's head in a guillotine. Stefan was grateful that Caroline speaks French and Italian very well. Or he probably would kill Matt for what he just said before.

_Mikael is not so bad and the food and wine are pretty good too,_ Matt thought eating his bread.

They were talking and laughing with Finn, until Mikael opened up the topic they'd most feared.

"You will stay in Finn's hut for 2 weeks until you can build your own, and your sisters will be staying with Rebekah until you can build theirs. I won't accept a NO for an answer; IT'S SETTLED. So, when will you start?"

_Oh no,_ they thought.

.

* * *

**INSIDE REBEKAH'S HUT – PAST**

Katherine told Rebekah things that every woman must know about sex, she explained her that it was possible to have sex in the woods, in the floor, in the kitchen, in the river, in the lake, in the falls. However, there is nothing more comfortable that your own sheets.

She told her that men love women's seduction. That drives them crazy.

As a woman, Katherine told Rebekah that sex is not a test of your love for your partner. Rebekah was so curious that she just listened and nodded.

She was now explaining her about the Kamasutra but Rebekah interrupted her, clearly crimson.

"Stop! Oh dear lord that position must hurt" she gasped covering her head with a pillow.

Katherine laughed "But it's soooo goooood".

Rebekah was shaking her head it was a cute sight. "If sex makes you happy and brings to you so much pleasure. Why women with their husbands don't have it every day?"

"Because it's risky too darling, you can get pregnant." Katherine explained to her. Rebekah narrowed her eyes watching Katherine suspicious. Katherine understood what she was thinking; she must believe that she slept with a lot of men, so she added "My aunt, Caroline's mother told me all of that" _I'm sorry sheriff Forbes, _she added in her head_._

Rebekah smiled, she wished her mother was like that with her.

"But I want a lot of children like my mother, and take care of them"

Katherine face twisted in a mask of pain and nostalgic, he remembered her daughter. "I want them too"

Rebekah noticed some tears forming in Katherine's eyes.

She touched her hand, bringing Katherine to reality "Why are you sad? You can have them. You just have to find the right man"

Katherine rolled her eyes.

"I think we should leave this conversation for another day, I want to see my brother and my cousins" she stood up.

"Oh" Rebekah mumbled disappointed. "it's fine, tomorrow we can talk about that _oral sex_ thing that you said"

Katherine's sadness vanished with that. She laughed again, human Rebekah was the best.

"I will" she said walking towards the door but Rebekah interrupted her again.

"Mhhm Katerina. May I ask you something?"

Breathing deeply Katherine said "Of course tell me."

Rebekah stood up and walked in front of her. She looked directly at her eyes and asked "Have you been? I mean have you ever been with someone else? had sex? Have you ever been deflowered? Did that hurt? Oh _my friend_ I speak too much, right?"

_Fuck! I'm not a virgin or maybe because of the spell that made us human my hymen was restored?... Am I now_? _This is crazy!,_ Katherine's mind was confused.

Katherine didn't know what to say "Amhhm, I.. I…"

**_*_**_KNOCK KNOCK_**_*_**

_saved by a knock at the door_, Katherine breathed.

"Please Come in" said Rebekah and Katherine's heart melted at the sight in front of her.

"Elijah" she whispered when he entered the hut.

"Good afternoon my beauties" greeted Elijah watching with love at Rebekah and then at Kath with awe.

Rebekah noticed this, she smiled back. She will make sure that his brother leaves that girl named Tatia and fall for Katerina, her new friend.

"Did I interrupt something?" asked Elijah a voice that use to make Katherine's heart beat faster.

"Not at all, we were just leaving" replied Katherine calmly as she could manage.

"Good, then hurry up" he said turning to leave.

"Why?" Rebekah and Katherine asked.

"Father wants the two of you to join us for lunch" he turned so he was facing Katherine "your brother and cousin are there too Katerina" he smiled at her.

"If father said that, then hurry up Katerina" Rebekah took Kath's hand but Elijah stopped her.

"Actually, little sister can you go ahead? I need to speak with Katerina alone." He said looking at Kath, his eyes taking the liberty of examining her.

"But.." she tried to protest but Elijah commanded.

"Please Rebekah, do this for your brother" he insisted.

She nodded "Ok", before Rebekah abandoned her hut, she winked at his brother and then at Katherine.

They remained still.

Katherine didn't want to change the future. It was unbelievable coming from her, but she didn't want it. However, her mind had a mix of curiosity about _human Elijah_.

He abandoned her in Mystic Falls, because his problems in New Orleans were more important than her.

_I won't let him do that to me again. _She promised herself.

Elijah wanted to speak with her about her foolish behavior in the woods, she kissed him in the cheek and that was bad.

He was going to inform her that he and Tatia were serious when suddenly Katherine ran; throwing herself at him without thought and kissed him with passion in the lips.

Elijah responded the kiss, cupping her cheek gently and kissing her softly now.

After a moment they broke the kiss reluctantly.

Katherine couldn't stop herself.

_Had I just kissed him? Oh no_, she thought.

But the kiss was done so now she was waiting for Elijah's words that never came.

"Aren't you going to say anything?"

Elijah was speechless "I'm …I'm courting your sister, but…" he wanted to say_, I want to know you more_. But Katherine slapped him hard in the face.

_What is wrong with this woman?._ Elijah looked at her amused.

Katherine felt frustrated, she screamed at him "You are an absolute asshole", she ran towards the door but Elijah was quick and blocked her.

"Katerina please wait"

She punched him away "No, go away and find your precious Tatia" she was angry with herself "Rebekah is waiting for me" she managed to say before she ran towards Rebekah who was opening her father's hut, leaving Elijah alone with his thoughts.

.

After a minute he returned for lunch with them.

.

* * *

**MIKAEL'S HUT – PAST**

After like 20 minutes they were sitting and eating lunch, Mikael was so entertained with the new men in his village. At first he was surprised about Katherine, she was exactly like Tatia, except that Katherine behave like a princess.

Elijah and Katherine were avoiding each other, Rebekah was curious about it. Stefan kept his Salvatore serious look and Matt enjoyed Mikael's company, he liked him.

"After you finish your huts, you can travel with my son Finn and even me to the next village." Mikael said after he took a bite of his apple.

"The village was made for interchange things." Rebekah added.

"It will take 5 days and 4 nights to go and return." Finn said.

"But we lost everything sir" Katherine replied with her best puppy eyes.

"I don't think so, young lady" Mikael said pointing at her wrist.

"You can interchange your jewelry for swords, food, animals, horses, clothes and whatever you want" he explained looking at Matt "that must cost a fortune" he pointed at Katherine's wrist.

_Thank you Katherine for your extravagant golden jewelry_, Matt thought and smirked.

Katherine glared at him, the hell they will use her jewelry.

"I appreciate your concern sir" Stefan replied glancing at the door, noticing some shadows coming from outside.

"Please, I already told you, just Mikael"

Rebekah noticed her brother Elijah avoiding Katherine. She decided to tease him a little. "Brother, you are quiet"

Elijah looked at her knowing that his little sister was just teasing him "Well….." he was interrupted by two knocks in the door.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"COME IN!" commanded Mikael, he knew who they were.

The door opened and two blondes slowly walked in.

"Look who decides to appear" teased Rebekah.

"Niklaus" Elijah greeted him.

"Brother" he replied.

Stefan was shocked and wanted to laugh, Klaus with long hair was so funny, then he saw his favorite blonde, he smiled looking at her shy behavior. The confident Caroline was gone, he couldn't blame her, being in front of the originals was kind of creepy.

"Caroline" he said.

Caroline saw his best friend, she ran and threw herself at him. "Oh thanks God you are here with me" she hugged him.

Katherine noticed how Niklaus was looking at them with jealousy. Then, his eyes met hers and her body tensed, all her fears returned.

_He is going to kill me,_ she thought.

Then she noticed a smile on his face a look that screamed love, she narrowed her eyes. Niklaus saw that she didn't return the smile so he narrowed his eyes too.

Rebekah laughed at his brother's confusion.

"Brother, let me present you the lovely Katerina. Tatia's twin."

Niklaus was more confused that ever, he wanted to protest but her father interrupted him.

"Good afternoon boy" he hissed glaring at him.

Niklaus didn't say anything, he just takes a sit next to Henryc who smiled at him.

After hugging Stefan and Matt, Caroline turned to Mikael and greeted "Good afternoon sir"

Mikael smiled at her "The lovely Caroline Salvatore, Please come young woman sit over there next to Rebekah"

"Thank you sir" she replied sitting next to the other blonde.

When she sat, Rebekah whispered "I'm glad you are ok"

They smiled to each other "Thank you".

Mikael stood up and started to walk around the table "Let me present you my family dear. I'm sure you know my wife; however she couldn't bless us with her presence because she was needed in another hut, she is a healer"

_And a fucking witch,_ she added in her mind.

"These are my children, Finn, Elijah, Rebekah and Henryc" Mikael presented them "My other son Kol, is bringing some wine in a minute"

Niklaus looked down, his father was ignoring him.

"What about him?" Matt asked pointing at Klaus. It was not correct but he felt bad for him.

Stefan narrowed his eyes, Mikael really despises his son. "Yes, what about him? I thought he was Finn's brother?" Stefan asked clearly feeling sorry for Niklaus too.

"Niklaus!" he said glaring at Klaus "Yes! He is my son; however his behavior makes me wish the opposite"

Niklaus looked down in shame.

Stefan decided to change the topic, teasing a little his best friend. "I wonder where were you been. Dear _Sister_?" he emphasized the last word.

Caroline gave him a look that could kill. She didn't want to talk about it.

"I was with Niklaus in the woods, _brother_" she smirked.

Stefan raised one eyebrow and Caroline did the same, clearly challenging him.

"For 2 hours?" Matt asked

Caroline glared at Matt now. "Yes Matt, for two ours"

"yeah right" Katherine mused.

Caroline was going to start a fight with her, she was so moody today. Stefan noticed and stopped her before she regret it later.

"Caroline sweety, don't be mad with your _cousins_" he said emphasizing the last word again, Caroline understood immediately the role that she must play "they were worried about you" he continued.

"Oh… ammhm I'm so sorry Katerina, my dear cousin" she gave her a fake smile. Then she turned to Stefan "I… I thought we were just taking a walk, but then when we went to the woods, we got lost."

"Got lost?" Henryc asked worried.

"Yes, we got lost" Caroline smiled at him. He was a new face to her, but she liked him already.

Henryc blushed causing giggles and grins in Caroline.

Stefan relaxed with Caroline's laugh, that's like medicine for keeping his sanity in place.

Caroline was watching the food on the table, she felt tired but she was hungry too. Then Kol made her jump by appearing next to her suddenly.

"A beautiful girl like you darling walking alone with my horny brother… mmmmhhhh" he said. "I don't think you were just taking a walk" he added "the village must be talking, you know…"he continued placing the wine on the table "I'm Kol Mikaelson, at your service" he winked at her.

"Like always, Niklaus was so stupid, he should have stop young Caroline" Mikael hissed.

Caroline rolled her eyes, her confident self was returning in her.

Caroline had enough about that man, so she will defend human Klaus no matter what.

"It's my fault sir" she told Mikael, he looked at her in the eyes. That was it! she lost control "NO!NO AND NO! YOU KNOW WHAT?"

_Oh no_, Stefan thought putting a hand on his forehead.

Pointing at Mikael she spat "It's your fault, the truth is that you entered Rebekah's hut and in a second you were screaming"

Everyone was in shock and Stefan gave her a warning look so she added "So I was so scared and… God! I'm sorry for running with him sir. Please blame me, not him"

Stefan was ready to fight if Mikael hurt Caroline, however he laughed "A girl that speaks her mind" he said laughing "BRAVO" he clapped his hands.

"She could be like a lion too" added Matt, trying to erase the tension.

Everybody laughed, even Niklaus who was watching her in awe.

"Stefan Salvatore, your sister is such a strong girl a beautiful _DONNE CORAGGIOSE_ "

Stefan smiled at that "Grazie" he replied in Italian.

_My angel is Italian_, Niklaus thought.

"Owww you two love birds" Kol exclaimed "look father, how she defended Nik AWW"

_Not now,_ Elijah rolled his eyes.

Niklaus growled but Caroline ignored him; she saw a pear on the table and took it.

Unfortunately, Kol likes to play with fire, so he turned to look directly at Caroline "But darling please don't fall for him, Nik is courting another girl." Caroline immediately dropped the pear that she was going to eat. Kol grinned and turned around to look at Niklaus who was paled "You lucky bastard! And I thought you loved Tatia!"

Katherine wanted to laugh, but she managed to control herself.

"I think it's enough Kol" Henryc suggested him.

"KOL! Stop talking" Rebekah warned him.

"But it's true; he was practicing his proposal speech with me." He teased Niklaus.

Niklaus threw his spoon "That's not true" he hissed.

"What a liar" he sounded offended.

_Forget about controlling yourself_, Katherine decided to tease him too. "Is that true Niklaus? My sister is so lucky"

Stefan and Matt glared at her, so Katherine changed the topic quickly. She took a bite of her chicken and exclaimed between moans "Mmm IT'S SO GOOD!"

Kol took this as an opportunity to tease the lovely Tatia's twin "I know darling I'm so good"

"Not you silly, the food" Katherine spat.

"You must be blind; can't you see how handsome I am? I think your sister is more intelligent. "

"KOL!" Fin warned him.

Katherine stood up challenging him "Maybe I should bring my sister here, I'm sure she will think the same." Katherine mused.

"NO!" almost everybody said.

"I'm sorry young Katerina , but your sister has a bad reputation in the village." Mikael clarified.

"That little thing is playing with my brothers Elijah and Nik!" Kol said taking a bite of his chicken.

Elijah and Nik shouted "SHUT UP!" at him.

Katherine stumbled backwards nearly losing her balance at Elijah's anger. Elijah immediately went next to her. "Please forgive me Katerina"

Katherine wanted to smile at him, but she remembered their previous encounter in Rebekah's hut so she turned her back on him and sat again.

"Eli.. Elii.. Eli, finally a girl rejects your charms" Kol teased again.

Matt couldn't contain himself and laugh hard. Finn followed him and in a second so did Henryc.

Rebekah was crimson and so embarrassed, "Kol do not make me slap you" she hissed at his disrespectful brother.

Elijah went behind his brother Kol and whispered in his ear "You know, no one offends me like that and live without a broken leg. You must prepare yourself" he hissed and went to sit again.

Stefan took a sip of wine, he felt amused by the original family. If he thought they were lunatics and dysfunctional, he was wrong. They were extremely lunatics and crazy.

"If you are so handsome, why aren't you courting a girl?" Stefan asked Kol, clearly enjoying the moment.

Kol scoffed "What a question? Of course I am"

"Don't lie brother, the girls hate you" Henryc spoke.

_Children_, Mikael thought. He rolled his eyes.

Kol glared at him. "You are dead!; you have 3 seconds to run"

Henryc's eyes widened. "I'm sorry _papa_ " he apologized to his father and ran abandoning the hut without thought, 3 seconds later Kol ran after him.

Finn, Stefan, Matt were still laughing; then, Rebekah started to laugh too and so did Elijah and Katherine. However Niklaus was in his own world staring at Caroline, she was quiet watching her plate of food. She hadn't eaten her food yet.

Mikael was staring at her too; clearly she was processing all the Tatia's drama in Niklaus life. He was happy because Klaus lost his chance with her.

"Caroline?" Niklaus whispered, but she didn't look at him. "Caroline, please" he tried again putting his hand on Caroline's knee under the table.

Caroline stood up at the contact. Everyone where watching at her.

"I don't feel very well" she managed to say.

Stefan stood up too walking next to her "Caroline, Are you alright?" he asked taking her hand.

"I want to sleep Stefan, I'm so tired" she replied, she really felt tired and _sad._

_And I thought, just for a minute… someone really wanted me. Only me!, _her mind screamed at her.

Stefan knew what she was thinking so he hugged her and whispered in her ear "Hybrid Klaus loves you my Care bear, Niklaus is just his old human self. If he doesn't see how wonderful you are, then he is a stupid like Mikael said" kissing her cheek he added "later we talk, you don't have to pretend with me." He winked at her, causing her to smile.

"My sister is really tired" confirmed Stefan to Mikael.

Mikael nodded, then he stood up and hugged Caroline. Stefan and Niklaus tensed but Caroline remained like a stone.

He pulled away "You can go young girl, It was a pleasure to meet you and please call me Mikael"

She gave him a forced smile "Likewise, Mikael"

"Finn please escort her to Rebekah's hut" Commanded Mikael opening the door.

"Of course father" Finn was going to stand up, but Niklaus stood up first.

Caroline didn't see it, because she was so focus in the door.

"No, I want to be alone please. " she begged Mikael, he just nodded "Good bye Mikael, thanks for everything" She said stepping outside.

"you're welcome. I hope to see you soon, there is a Festival in two weeks, and maybe you can go with one of my sons" he offered.

Caroline's head was going to explode; she really had a big headache.

Turning around, looking directly at Mikael she replied "I'll think about it, you need to speak with my brother first, Thank you again and.. Good bye!"

She turned around breathing fresh air and walking towards Rebekah's hut.

.

* * *

She was walking slowly, her head was going to pop, her breast hurts and she felt so emotional. Then she felt a presence behind her.

"Caroline" Niklaus said behind her.

She stopped and stared up at the sky in silence for a moment. "Yes?" she asked without turning around.

"You heard my father; there is a festival in 2 weeks." He paused like if he was choosing the right words "I know you are new here, and maybe will think that I'm stalking you, but It would be an honor if you go with me, Would you,_ love_?"

Caroline turned around slowly, her heart hammering in her ears when their yes met.

_He just wants to fuck you Caroline_, her mind sang.

"Your brother Kol said that you were courting a girl, you must go with her" she mused.

"I…" He tried to explain but no answer came from his mouth.

Caroline sighed and turned to leave. She was walking alone directly to Rebekah's hut, but Niklaus was fast and spoke behind her again.

"I want to go with you, I can't explain why Caroline but I want you to be next to me. Would you give that honor?"

She smiled, she turned around and saw Klaus' puppy eyes. She giggled remembering his puppy eyes when he asked her for their first date.

Giving up she said "I could go with you, as long as you control yourself around me."she pointed at his nose "Promise me?"

Klaus looked down submissively and nodded.

Caroline noticed that he was so full of love. "It would be an honor Niklaus" she smiled at him.

The way he looked at her, had no description. Caroline smiles turned into giggles. He has that effect on her and she loves it. Then, Caroline heard people voices in the distance "Beautiful girl" "Oww they are so cute" "She is stunning" an old woman said "who is she?" girls were talking "Come here and watch the new girl" fathers were commanding their sons.

She felt normal; after all she was the most popular girl in high school.

Then two boys started to say things that hit her nerves.

"Look over there! She is Niklaus' new whore. People said he was fucking her in the woods" a man purred to his friend.

"She doesn't waste time, I wonder if she can give us a good ride or a good fuck with her delicious mouth" the friend replied back.

Caroline turned to abruptly glare at them. The insolent men saw her and laughed in her face. She glanced around looking for her best friends but Stefan didn't hear them, he was still in the hut.

She decided to ignore them, she didn't want a fight. _Too late_, Niklaus heard them.

She could hear the sound of swords, the men wanted to fight. _What?,_ she thought. Then she noticed that they were looking at someone behind her. She turned around and her gaze found his, they held it for a moment until Klaus grabbed her arm fiercely and began pulling her behind him.

_Seriously?_ Caroline scanned the big sword that was in his hand "You're not gonna challenge them"

"Watch me" he hissed.

Caroline paled "Niklaus I'm fine, please you promised me, please control yourself!" she begged him gripping his hand to stop him. "You raise your sword and I swear I will never speak to you again" she demanded.

.

.

.

* * *

AWWWW sorry for the grammatical errors again, MY ENGLISH IS GETTING BETTER** :( , I hope you like it**

**PLEASEEEE REVIEW AND REVIEW!** You have no idea how your reviews make me happy.

God bless all of you! LOVE YOU ALL.

_with love_

MAYTE.

pd: Do you like the new cover? :3


	6. Chapter 6

**HELLO my lovely friends, **I have good and bad news. The good news is: I'm going to make longer chapters and will update them every Saturday or Sunday, but the BAD news is…. I have a really bad schedule in the hospital; I'm going to be with my patients from Monday to Saturday. :( so Please forgive me if I don't update those days.**

OK, now I'm going to scream: **THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR FAVS, FOLLOWS AND LOVELY REVIEWS **.** God every time I read one, I'm in heaven. You have no idea what it means to me. You guys are awesome**

I couldn't respond your reviews of the last chapter, but trust me I read all of them. You are amazing.

Well, here it goes _chapter 6,_ I hope you love it.

.

Ps: **WARNING!** It's a funny and kind of awkward chapter. :O...ENJOY!

.

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

**.**

_Seriously?_ Caroline scanned the big sword that was in his hand "You're not going to challenge them"

"Watch me" he hissed.

Caroline paled "Niklaus I'm fine, please you promised me, please control yourself!" she begged him gripping his hand to stop him. "You raise your sword and I swear I will never speak to you again" she demanded.

_I want to impress you, can't you see that?, _he told her in his mind.

However, Caroline's pleading look didn't help. He raised his sword and challenged the men, in a matter of seconds they were fighting and obviously Klaus won.

"Do not ever speak to her like that again, am I clear?" he hissed almost cutting one of the man's neck, the poor men just nodded and ran. "Cowards!" Niklaus screamed proud of himself, then he turned around to look at her.

She was looking at him clearly angry and disappointed. She turned around and ran away from him.

His jaws dropped._ What have I done?,_ he asked himself.

He glanced around finding Mikael and all his brothers and sister laughing outside his father's hut. Katherine was clapping her hands, Matt had a poker face and Stefan was watching how Caroline was running in the distance, clearly disappointed too.

_I just humiliate her_, he wanted to kill himself.

"Better hurry up child, she won't be running for so long, you will catch her" said a black woman, a person that he loves. Ayanna, his mother's best friend.

Niklaus looked at her and nodded, then he ran after Caroline.

.

* * *

**OUTSIDE MIKAEL'S HUT – PAST**

They were watching Niklaus running after Caroline. The game of cat and mouse, _their thing._

"Boys and pride" Mikael rolled his eyes "I hope your sister is not in pain." He told Stefan.

Stefan saw Mikael' swords that were outside his hut. He needs to teach Matt about it.

"Do not worry Sir, Caroline is my twin, I know her. She is not more eloquent on the subject of tenderness than of pride."

Mikael smiled "Perfect, it means she will overcome that humiliation that was caused by my boy." He hissed.

"I think Niklaus defended her honor, the problem is my sister." Stefan defended Niklaus.

Mikael wasn't pleased by that, but Matt intervened "She believes, women are equal to men." He said with sarcasm.

Mikael burst into laughs.

"Like my grandfather used to say, women can think whatever they want, as long they are chaste before marriage and faithful within it" Mikael said still laughing.

Matt walked next to Stefan "What does_ chaste_ means?" he whispered in his ear.

"Virgin" he replied.

Matt eyes widened "Crap"

Stefan frowned "And what happened if men are not chaste before marriage or are unfaithful after it?"

Katherine was too lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear it. Rebekah was crimson for the sexual topic, Elijah was looking at Katherine, Finn burst in laughs and Mikael smirked.

"That's not a problem, as long as we don't make bastard sons" Mikael answered him, amused by his question.

"However, my father made different rules." Fin clarified.

Matt raised his eyebrow "What do you mean?"

"It means, men could purchase a slave woman to have as a bed-slave" Mikael explained them "But in this village, that is penalized"

"How so?"

"I think a wife must be faithful to her husband, just like a husband must be faithful to his wife" Mikael replied pride of his rule.

Matt and Stefan smiled at Mikael "I'm glad of that rule" Matt said.

Rebekah was looking at Matt in awe; she knew that Matt will be so faithful to his future wife.

_I would love to be his wife_, she thought.

Katherine was really uncomfortable, her curiosity was killing her. Stefan noticed that and gave her a warning look. However Katherine couldn't stop herself for asking… "And what happens if a girl is not chaste. Sir?"

All men turned their attention towards Katherine. She blushed.

"My sweet Katerina, What a question?" he said gentle "You don't want to scare your brother, do you?"

"I don't Sir, I was just curious"

"If you don't want to receive accusations of promiscuity and incestuous, you must be a virgin" Mikael mused, inching forward with a dark chuckle "Is that clear?"

Katherine swallowed "yes, Sir."

Mikael turned his gaze towards his little daughter who was crimson.

"Is that clear Rebekah?"

"Yes, father." She replied glancing at the floor.

Elijah cleared his throat causing laughs in everyone.

The tension was gone, and Matt was glad about it.

"Talking about marriage, have you thought about it. Matt?" Mikael asked calmly.

_And the tension is back,_ Stefan thought.

"or what about you Stefan?" Mikael asked facing Stefan.

Stefan was going to replied but Matt interrupted him.

"I think we are too young for marriage"

"young?" Mikael couldn't believe what he just heard.

Stefan intervened quickly "what my cousin wanted to say, is that right now it's impossible" he shook his head "As you can see, we lost everything, but after we travel to the next village and interchange our jewelry for money and more things, then we can think about marriage"

Mikael seem pleased with his answer "After that you will be a wealthy family" he assured them.

"yes, those jewelry are from royalty" Elijah pointed at Katherine wrist. "They must cost a fortune"

Katherine was mad "Do not.." she wanted to scream at them but Matt interrupted her, putting his hand in her mouth.

"LITTLE SISTER" he said, Katherine glared at him "Why don't you take a walk with the beautiful… Rebekah Mikaelson?"

Rebekah loved it, she grinned.

Elijah took this as an opportunity to speak with Katherine "I can volunteer; It would be an honor to show the young Katerina this village" he pleaded.

Katherine wanted to avoid Elijah, so she asked Rebekah to show her the village instead.

"I'm not like my cousin Caroline, I don't want to be around men" she spat "Rebekah, can you accompany me?"

"Of course" Rebekah replied, grinning at his brother who was really disappointed.

"Bye Elijah, bye everyone"

Finn rolled his eyes. _Women,_ he thought.

After that, Mikael wanted to speak with Finn alone, so they entered his hut.

.

* * *

Elijah, Matt and Stefan decided to wait outside.

Elijah sat on a stone -_Awkward silence between them_-

"I saw the way you look at my sister" Matt said breaking the ice.

"What?" Elijah almost jumped from his seat.

"Come on, we are men. " Stefan teased .

Elijah smiled "She is so unpredictable"

Stefan teased again "Did my cousin do something inappropriate?"

"No, never." Elijah lied with a serious tone.

Matt didn't believe that, but he let it pass "Good, and what about Tatia? "

Elijah sighed, "I'm courting her" he replied slowly.

"I thought, courtships aren't supposed to exist, because marriages were arranged?" Matt asked, and Stefan glared at him.

"were?" Elijah noticed the word.

"I … I mean are..ARE arranged" Matt clarified.

Elijah nodded, but Stefan whispered in Matt's ear "I'm going to kill you" he hissed.

Matt tried to make Elijah forget about his stupid question "Amm, so what courtships mean here?" he asked, but Stefan glared at him again.

"what? I'm just asking" he spat.

Elijah laughed "It's true, marriage are arranged." Then his face turned in sadness "But, my father will never accept Tatia as my wife."

Stefan gave him a small smile.

"But what about courtship? And why are you courting Tatia if she is with Niklaus" Matt asked again, winning a slap in his face by Stefan "Ouch"

"I'm sorry for that" Stefan apologized for Matt's question.

"It is fine boys" he assured them "when we came here, we found new traditions in different villages. One of them was courtship; you can win your wife's heart with that"

"That's romantic"

"Father allowed it, because men cannot buy women slaves for sex" Elijah explained them "Love helps to control carnal needs"

Stefan wanted to ask him about Tatia, but he knew it was inappropriate. However Matt did.

"So, the both of you are courting her, falling in love with her but you will never marry her. And to add something worst, you want to court my sister because she is just like her, right?"

Stefan hit him in his right shoulder

"What the hell?" Matt hit him too, causing Elijah to smile.

"Please forgive my cousin" said Stefan.

Elijah turned his attention towards Matt "To be honest Matthew Donovan, I don't know what is going on with Tatia and me." He admitted "And.. your sister can be the exact image of Tatia, but they are so different" he paused and stared straight ahead towards Katherine who was in the distance with Rebekah as if he were in a trance "Your sister intrigues me, she is… is unique"

"Very honest" Matt looked around following his gaze. Then, he spot Katherine "be careful, or you will end up loving two women at the same time" he warned him.

"Honesty is written on my forehead" Elijah informed them "and about falling in love with two women at the same time, I think that's not possible"

"Believe me it is" Stefan said "I will give you an advice Elijah"

"I am listening"

"Maybe you think that you are madly in love with Tatia, but if you fall in love with someone else , you must choose the second one" he smiled at Elijah who was processing his words.

_Nice quote of Johnny Depp_, Matt thought rolling his eyes.

"Because if you really loved the first one, you wouldn't have fallen for the second" Stefan finished it.

Elijah stiffened at his words "Thank you".

"You're welcome"

Elijah was silent for a long moment, until he spoke again.

"Matt, I believe, I need to speak with your sister alone. But she doesn't want it. I begged you, please help me" he pleaded him.

Matt didn't know what to say but Stefan replied for him.

"Sure, he will help you" he answered for him.

"But it will have to be tomorrow, she is really moody today." Matt added.

"Thank you, I will always remember this, and I'm happy to have you in the village" Elijah stood up from the big white stone and excused himself "I need to find my mother, she must be hungry. I'll see you later"

"See you later Elijah"

"Bye" Matt said

They saw Elijah entering a hut in the distance. They sighed; all of this was like a bad dream.

* * *

.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Matt asked watching Rebekah and Katherine in the distance smelling some flowers.

"Which part? Building huts for all of us, or living with the Originals? Stefan replied watching how Klaus and Caroline were fighting behind Finn's hut and rolled his eyes at their behavior.

"Either, both" Matt said sitting in a stone.

The birds were singing around them, it was peaceful. Stefan remembered his childhood with Damon and how they used to play in the woods. He misses him.

Stefan closed his eyes and sighed "I'm not sure Matt but we don't have a choice, we are in the past now"

"We need to find a witch"

"I know but until that we need to live with them" Stefan said opening his eyes and watching in the distance how Caroline was pointing her finger in Klaus chest.

He couldn't stop himself and laughed.

"Play the roles of two cousins that only want to protect their sisters?" Matt laughed too and asked Stefan, breaking his thoughts.

Matt was now watching the original's little brother. Henryc, he was cute and charming. He tried to talk with a girl, but the girl turned her back on him.

_Oh he needs help with women_, he thought and smiled.

"Yes! And also two BIG BROTHERS trying to control them" Stefan added and suddenly he stood up and walked towards Caroline "I'm gonna help Caroline, I'll be right back. Good luck with Beks and Kath"

Matt then noticed that Katherine and Rebekah were almost next to him.

"You bastard" he hissed.

Some seconds later Katherine came running towards Matt, and jumped in his arms "Oh Matty blue blue".

"Hello, my dear sister" he said hugging her strongly.

"Hi" Rebekah said smiling at them.

Katherine was enjoying the moment, but Matt was enjoying too so he added more pressure "Matty blue blue… Ma.. matt I can't breathe"

"I know" Matt laughed and put her in the ground.

Katherine glared at him. "Idiot" she hissed.

"Hello again" Rebekah said again playing with her necklace with her fingers.

"Hi" said Matt but Rebekah's necklace fell.

"Oh! Let me help you" he tried to pick it up, but Bekah stopped him.

"No.. no it's fine I will pick it up" said Rebekah turning crimson.

Katherine Smirked. She knew what Rebekah was doing. She was following her advice, oh yes she remembered what she said to her.

"_I know you like my brother Matt so, when you want to take a look at my brother's enormous penis, you need to drop something and pick it up slowly. But remember to seeing his groin._" She recalled. Katherine wanted to laugh but she decided to entertain Matt with something.

"Hey Matty where is Stefan?"

"Over there" he pointed at them.

They rolled their eyes watching Caroline, who was glaring at Stefan now. .

Then they turned to see Rebekah who had her mouth wide open. Her face was so red and she was watching the floor.

"Rebekah! Are you alright?" Matt said touching her cheek bone.

A million emotions played on Rebekah's face"Yes..amm mmhh I .. I'm gonna go ammh, see .. see you later" she almost fall, but kept running.

Katherine burst into laughing.

"OH MY GOD THAT'S MY GIRL!" Katherine started to jump from happiness, she was laughing so hard.

"What's going on?" Matt narrowed his eyes.

"Nothing of your concern" she kept laughing.

Then a scream made them focus their attention towards their friends.

"CAROLINE!" they rushed towards her.

.

* * *

**PAST- Behind Finn's hut**

**5 minutes ago….**

Klaus ran and stopped Caroline near Finn's hut, he tried to apologize but Caroline was so stubborn and he liked that, but that didn't help their little spat.

"I don't care about your overprotecting behavior towards me, I'm not yours and you don't even know me" she spat pointing a finger in his chest.

"I said please forgive me" he breathed. He felt guilty; he was a jerk to her. The first day and he was an asshole.

That kind of behavior was scaring Klaus, he was never like that with Tatia so, _Why is he like that with her?,_ he has no idea.

"It's not enough" she crossed her arms and turned her back on him.

Klaus took that as his opportunity and hugged her from behind.

"Come on, love" he mumbled softly in her ear. "I know you loved when I was defending your honor"

A small smile played on Caroline's lips.

"And I know you love when I hold you like this" he whispered passionately and squeezed her tightly.

Then Caroline felt her feet leave the ground "Uh…no, don't do this." She giggled. Klaus was spinning her around "People will misunderstand this" she almost screamed.

"Well that's a good thing _love, _they will think you are mine" he was laughing.

"No.. Stop it!" she laughed so hard, like never before "Put me down NOW!"

They were enjoying the moment; human Klaus was so bipolar and unpredictable and she loved that.

"What's going on here?" said a voice behind them.

Klaus immediately puts her in the ground and put some distance between them.

"Stefan!" Caroline said fixing her hair.

Klaus tried to explain "Nothing is happening, mmhhm your sister and me were…."

But Stefan interrupted him.

"You can't pick her up like that, respect my sister" he hissed.

Klaus felt like his entire world ended, he felt like he lost his only chance with Caroline by making her brother angry.

"I know, it will never happen again, I promise" said Klaus lowering his gaze.

_not in front of you of course,_ Klaus added in his thoughts.

"seriously? You too? I can't believe this" Caroline was mad, she glared at his best friend.

Stefan gave her a warning look that said: _you are my sister, show me some respect._

"Oh" she said understanding his intentions; they need to act just like the year they were living. Then she smiled at his best friend.

Stefan noticed Klaus nervous so he added. "However, if you want to court her, you need to ask me for permission first. If you know what I mean." he gave him a warm smile.

_Why not play a little? We will find a witch and get the hell out of here soon,_ he thought

"I will" said Klaus smiling with hope.

_Nothing is lost,_ his heart was beating faster.

Caroline sweet smile fell. She felt like an object.

"Seeing that everything is fine, I will take this as my leave" Stefan winked at her "Call me if you need anything my dearest sister"

Caroline tried to ignore Klaus' gazes as she reached up for Stefan's shoulder "Amm wait! I think I'm going with you"

"fine for me, come on let's go" Stefan put his arm around her waist.

Caroline, running a hand through her beautiful curls and said "Bye Niklaus Mikaelson" without even looking at him.

"Bye Caroline Salvatore" he chuckled watching how her hips sway when she walks away.

After a moment, Stefan and Caroline separated from each other, "I like the sound of that" He teased his best friend "Caroline Salvatore mmm now I feel you more like my sister"

"Shut up!" she said hitting his chest and turning her back on him walking towards Matt and Katherine who were laughing in the distance.

"Amm Caroline there is a spot on your dress… Oh Care Bear is that blood?" Stefan said suddenly.

_Did he just say blood?._ Turning around she found him looking at her ass with a worried look.

"Blood where?" she said touching her ass, and then she felt a warm liquid. She looked at her hand just to see the color of the liquid: red "OH MY GOD!"

_This can't be happening to me noooo not now please not now,_ she wanted to die.

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" she screamed and ran.

.

* * *

**1 DAY LATER… IN THE PAST! –WOODS**

Katherine was looking for Matt in the woods, he told her to wait there.

"MAAAAAAAAAAATT " Katherine screamed, clearly angry. "MATTHEW DONOVAN, BRING YOUR FUCKING ASS HERE"

"Strong woman, for saying those things" a voice came from behind her.

Her heart stopped.

Slowly she turned around, just to face the man she was ignoring before. "What do you want Elijah?" she spat.

"Have I upset you Katerina?" he asked softly "I just want a moment alone with you" he pleaded

_Stupid Elijah and his charms_, Katherine thought.

"You are wasting your time. _Sir_" she emphasizes the last word and turned around to leave.

Elijah blocked her "Katerina please stop"

"You should be helping your father, why are you here?" she demanded.

"I came to apologize" he took her hand.

"you don't have anything to apologize" replied Katherine lost in his eyes. "I Kissed you Elijah, it was my fault."

He put his hand on his lips "No Katerina, WE KISSED"

"Eli…" she tried to speak but Elijah interrupted her.

"We kissed and then I hurt you"

Katherine was tired, Elijah was the only man in this world that can make her submit to him.

"No, please listen to me. I kissed you, because I'm like this, I'm impulsive and whatever I want I will get it, no matter what it cost. " she said looking up at him "I wanted you since the moment I saw you, and I was neglectful" she looked around the almost dark woods. She felt guilty.

"No, like you said you follow your instincts, you know what you want. You are a good girl Katerina." He replied and smiled at her.

"You don't know me Elijah" she sighed "I'm not a good person." Katherine admitted, she was tired of herself.

"Are you telling me that you are a bad person Katerina"

Kath nodded, she was strong and she was not going to cry in front of this human Elijah.

"Have you killed one person before?" Elijah asked suddenly.

He just wanted to make her understand that she was a good girl. There was no way on earth that his Katerina would kill an innocent life.

"No" Kath replied, she saw Elijah smiling so she added "I lost count of the amount of people that I killed"

His face fell, but he nodded.

_How can a beautiful girl like her be a murderer?_ , he asked himself.

He wanted to believe everything she was telling him but she couldn't "Did you enjoy it? Killing them?"

Katherine nodded and Elijah looked up the sky for a long moment before he closed his eyes.

"At first yes, but then I regretted it" she admitted slowly.

The strangeness of the moment hung between Katherine and Elijah. The original vampire Elijah would probably judge her but this human Elijah wasn't doing that.

"Why did you kill them?" Elijah asked opening his eyes to meet hers.

"TO SURVIVE" she spat, letting her tears fall in her cheeks.

He nodded stiffly "Then you aren't a bad person Katerina, you are a fighter, a survivor" he said sincerely smiling at her.

"You must be scared of me" she whispered.

"I must, but I don't" he stepped forward and kissed her forehead.

A flashback came into Katherine's head when Elijah kissed her just like that, only to leave her alone in Mystic Falls.

Katherine laughed between tears.

"what?" Elijah asked frowning at her.

"You remind me of a man, a charming man that I fell in love" Katherine said staring at him.

"What happened?"

"He left me" she choked "he gave up on me" she added and ran away.

Elijah wanted to go after her, but his father was calling him.

_That man is the most stupid person in the world_, he thought. Little he knew that she was talking about him.

.

* * *

**6 DAYS LATER… IN THE PAST! **

Six days passed, Matt and Stefan were working hard building their huts with the help of Finn, Elijah, Klaus, Kol and Mikael.

As gentlemen they were building the girls' hut first.

Matt, Mikael and Elijah were working with Katherine's hut.

Some meters at their right; Stefan, Klaus and Finn were working with Caroline's hut.

Kol was just teasing them and from time to time he helped them too.

Matt thought that building huts were easy, but he was wrong. He ended up really exhausted when they started with the most important step that consisted in getting the ground where they wanted Katherine's hut in horizontal level. Matt almost fainted. He was so embarrassed, but Mikael understood him. Mikael really wanted him for Rebekah.

For logic, Caroline's hut was the most beautiful because of Klaus; it was more like a small cabin and was really big comparing with the rest. Klaus was working day and night with it. Stefan suspected that Klaus not only was helping, he was proving Stefan that he is the ideal man for Caroline.

.

* * *

**PAST - REBEKAH'S HUT**

"Caroline, you must see your hut. It's almost finished and so beautiful. Stefan designed it well. " Rebekah said sitting next to her in the bed, trying to cheer her up.

Caroline covered her face with the pillow "No" she growled.

"Caroline one day, you will need to leave this hut" Katherine mused.

"The hell I'm leaving this hut" she spat covering herself with the sheets.

Rebekah rolled her eyes and sighed. "Caroline you are a girl, and girls have bleeds IT'S NORMAL!"

_Besides we are human now, _Katherine thought.

"You are so dramatic" Katherine spat putting some flowers in her hair.

"But Stefan, and everyone in the village saw me bleed" Caroline continued with her drama under the sheets "OH MY GOD KILL ME NOW"

"I now it's so embarrassing but you need to overcome that."

Caroline sat on the bed and glared at Katherine "Your bleed period came the next day, so for you it's easy to say. NO ONE SAW YOU KATHERINE!" she wanted to yell at her but only felt a big hand slapping her cheek.

*SLAP*

"BITCH!" she hissed glaring at Rebekah.

_I can't believe it! Rebekah did it again,_ she was going to kill her.

"Sorry you were overreacting," replied Rebekah amused.

"You can't be freaked out by that for the rest of your life" Katherine said walking towards the window just in time to see Tatia kissing Elijah in his cheek outside her almost finished hut "Damn Bitch! She's kissing him. Why is she kissing him?"

Rebekah ran next to her just to take a look. "Probably to make my brother Niklaus jealous" she hissed. "Caroline come on, come here with us" Rebekah begged her again.

Caroline turned her back at them and covered herself again with the sheets "I'm not interested"

They rolled their eyes.

Rebekah saw her mother with two buckets of water, she needed help "I'm leaving this hut; I need to help my mother"

"I will help you" Katherine offered. "But first, how do I look?" she asked smiling at Rebekah.

"Beautiful, my brother will be in awe" Rebekah admired her work, her hair was really stunning.

"Thanks, now let's go" Katherine said grabbing Rebekah's arm and leaving the hut. "It's your lost, bloody girl" screamed Katherine from outside.

"UGH! SHUT UP!" Caroline hissed.

Then she heard the door closing.

"Katherine I already told you, I'm not leaving this hut" Caroline called in frustration.

"I know" a masculine voice said sitting next to her in the bed.

Caroline's eyes widened so she abruptly sat, regretting her move in the instant. He was too close, their noses almost touching "Hello, Caroline" said Niklaus gazing her sweetly.

Caroline noticed his eyes, he was so tired "Klaus" she swallowed hard.

Then she noticed something different in his eyes. It was not desire, he was worried.

He set a basket full of bread, cheese and wine down the bed. Then Caroline noticed that he was hiding something under a tunic.

"What is this?" she asked touching his tunic, wondering what that was.

He smiled "close your eyes" he commanded.

She rolled her eyes "I'm not doing that"

"please" Klaus begged.

His eyes never left her so she just agreed "Fine, but only for 3 seconds ok?"

Niklaus nodded and Caroline started "3..2..1"

When she opened her eyes, she found a bunch of red roses.

She was in awe, they were so beautiful.

"Do.. do you like it?" asked Klaus.

Caroline wanted to kiss him, but it was not correct so she just said "Niklaus you shouldn't have" she looked down and played with her fingers "the roses are perfect"

He cupped her head forcing her to meet his gaze "you didn't leave this hut, why?" he whispered.

Caroline didn't answer, the hell she was going to explain him about her bleed. Her cheeks begin to burn.

Klaus took a long breath, closing his eyes he said "I'm glad you are fine Caroline" then he touched her nose with his finger, a cute action "I was worried about you"

Caroline sweetly touched his face "You barely know me Niklaus" she mumbled.

"And you barely know me Caroline" he replied.

Suddenly, he grasped Caroline's head tightly, fisting her hair and breathing her in. The bunch of red roses fell to the ground. "EXPLAIN TO ME WOMAN, what is this? What are you doing to me? I know you feel just like me. We are connected Caroline"

Caroline wanted to say something but Klaus put a finger on her lips "shhh, just rest. You will be fine" he stood up and kissed her forehead "I need to finish your hut. So… good bye _my love_"

Klaus left the hut abruptly, leaving Caroline with her mouth widened.

After a moment, Caroline picked up the bunch of roses that fell on the ground.

_My love? He called me my love_, Caroline smiled smelling the red roses.

.

.

* * *

**PRESENT – Salvatore's boarding house **

**(**_Still DAY ONE after they disappeared_**)**

**.**

They found an old book of spells with consequences; they were searching and searching until they found a page that explained the spell they used with Elena.

The spell only returned Elena in her body, but as a consequence Katherine's body vanished. Knowing that Caroline, Matt and Stefan were there, only mean that they traveled with her too.

"NO, no, no no and NO! " Damon screamed hitting his forehead on the wall.

"Mate, screaming is not gonna help us" Enzo tried to calm him, walking next to him near the fireplace he touched his shoulder but Damon walked in the opposite direction.

Damon couldn't deal with this, he lost his brother, and he will never forgive himself for that. "Shut up" he hissed "you don't understand! We have no idea in what year they are and…"

"We know they are in Mystic Falls, they are somewhere here" Enzo interrupted him.

"EXACTLY! What if they went to my time? Or worst! What if they went to the originals time?" Enzo wanted to reply but he was right, that could be dangerous.

_What if I don't see Stefan again?,_ he thought devastated.

Damon and Enzo continued arguing with each other. Elena was watching them from the stairs, it was hard for all of them, and she felt guilty because they did the spell for her. Like always, they saved her and other people paid the consequences. Silent tears were falling down her face.

Then the sheriff Forbes that was still in shock spoke winning all the attention towards her. "So a week there is like a day here?"

"Yes, that's what I read here" Bonnie's friend said showing her the page in the book.

Liz analyzed it carefully, and then she turned the page just to find some blurred lines.

"What are these words?" she asked.

"What words?" said the witch "Oh! I didn't see this, I have no idea" she replied sadly.

Bonnie was curious so she went next to them "Let me see" she read the lines in Latin and her eyes widened "Oh no"

"What?" everyone asked

"What is it Bonnie?" Tyler asked.

"You will not like this… mmm…" she took a seat in the sofa "If they traveled to a time before their makers were born, well they probably are human now" she explained them.

Everyone gasped

"This is my entire fault" Elena cried.

"You have to be kidding me, stop blaming yourself Elena" Damon rushed towards her.

"They will not survive this Damon" she was scared, she cried on his shoulder.

"I predict these consequences are going to change the future." Said the witch.

"You don't say" Nadia spat.

"They are fine and we are fine too. Nothing is happening right?" Jeremy tried to calm all of them.

"NO" all together responded.

"YET!" Damon exclaimed. "I trust my brother and your little friend Matt. However I'm worried about blondie, Caroline has the tendency to mess up with people business, even if those businesses don't involve her."

He let his words hang around them for a moment before the sheriff hissed. "That's my daughter you are talking about"

"Sorry Liz, but you know I'm right"

"They will be careful Damon, I trust them" Elena stood up walking next to Caroline's mother.

"Yes, but I don't trust barbie"

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"I trust Caroline" Tyler said causing Damon to burst into laughs.

"Yeah, and she screwed Klaus" he spat.

"Damon" Elena couldn't believe his attitude.

Tyler glared at him.

"That's in the past" Jeremy said .

"The person that I don't trust is Katherine" Tyler said glancing around the living room. Clearly the topic about Caroline's indiscretion hurt him.

"As much that I love my mother, I don't trust her too. She is a survivor; if she has the chance to kill the hybrid then she will do it." Nadia said causing everyone to become so tense.

"Oh my God! She will kill Klaus in a blink" Bonnie was in shock.

Nadia raised her hand in protest "STOP, we don't know if they are in the old world period"

"What if they are Nadia? Your mother will kill the originals"

Jeremy was with Bonnie in this so he continued "And if she kills Klaus…."

"No Katherine, no Salvatores, no vampires in mystic falls, and probably all of us would be dead." Damon finished

"THAT'S IT! I'M GOING TO NEW ORLEANS!" Liz Forbes said walking to open the doors.

"What?" they tried to stop her.

"I'm not going to stand here watching you waste your time by some ridiculous conversation and spells that aren't helping. No offence, but this is my daughter you are talking about. I'm bringing her here, even if that means to make a deal with the devil." She spat.

"I'M IN!" Nadia said and all the travelers nodded.

"Me too" replied Bonnie

Jeremy gasped "What? Bonnie you can't leave."

"There is no other way Jeremy"

"What if they come back" Elena tried to make her stay.

"Then you will stay here and welcome them with open arms" he begged her "Let me leave Elena, I'm going to be ok"

"There is a war between witches and vampires there Bonnie, It's dangerous" Tyler warned her.

"I know what is happening in New Orleans Tyler, I talked with every supernatural creature that died in there"

"I'm going to prepare the car." Liz said, she was tired of this teenagers.

"TRAVELERS, New Orleans is waiting for us, prepare our cars" commanded Nadia and all of them left too.

Bonnie smiled to her friends and left the house too. However before she entered the sheriff car Jeremy stopped her.

"Bonnie, WAIT!" he hugged her "Please be careful" said kissing her.

"I will" Bonnie said breaking the kiss, "but first you need to help me with something" she whispered.

"What?"

"shhh, they can't listen" she put her finger on his lips. "I need you to burn that page of the spell"

Jeremy narrowed his eyes, but Bonnie continued. "When the originals find about this, they will want to time travel too"

Jeremy understood, so he nodded and replied "I will burn the spell"

"Thank you Jer" he kissed him again and before he could hug her, she stepped into the car and closed the door. "BYE!" her lips said. Turning to her best friend's mother she said "Let's GO!"

The sheriff nodded and started the car, so Nadia did and everyone followed her.

'Maybe I have no powers, but I'm still a BENNETT. I don't care about their war with my own kind, but I will bring them back whatever it takes.' Bonnie promised herself.

.

.

.

* * *

AN: Owww the Sheriff , Bonnie and Nadia are going to New Orleans. Hope you like it, sorry for my grammatical errors. Love you so much, if you have questions then ask me darlings :3

**BTW, THIS IS NOT FOLLOWING the storyline of The Vampire Diaries and The Originals.** As you can see, all of the witches in New Orleans are dead. About Genevieve I think I will make an exception, God I love her. LOL. But I will think about it. About Rebekah and Klaus, YES! IN THIS FANFICTION KLAUS WANTS to kill Rebekah and Marcel too, just like in the Originals, However this BIG INCIDENT in the past will made him stop his revenge and concentrate on finding a way to bring Katerina, Caroline, Matt and Stefan back. ;)

Do not worry about Kennet, soon you will see them. :3

See you in the next update.

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW**** awww I want to know what you think **

Love you

MAYTE.

Ps: follow me on twitter : maytemikaelson

Ps2: The academy awards 2014, were priceless HAHAHAHA Ellen is the best. I want a Pizza.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm truly sorry that I update this so late. I was sooooo busy, you have NO IDEA! I really tried but I couldn't.

ANYWAY! SO HERE IS THE CHAPTER 7! AND **IT'S RATED M ;) JUST FOR YOU!**

**YOU DIRTY PEOPLE (I'm just kidding Xd Lol)**

Hope you like it

Love you!

.

* * *

**CHANGING THE FUTURE CHAPTER 7**

.

**PRESENT- Woods New Orleans**

Elijah was running and running with Rebekah in his arms trying to find Niklaus. He was searching everywhere for hours until he stopped for a break when his phone started to ring.

*Ring Ring*

He took a long breath and answered his cellphone "Elijah Speaking"

"_We have visitors from Mystic Falls" Diego said from the other line, Elijah closed his eyes. This wasn't good news "they want to talk with you and your brothers"_

"Who?" he asked and with one arm he put Rebekah in the ground.

"_A middle age woman called Elizabeth Forbes" Diego explained and Elijah stopped in his track._

"_With two more girls… Nadia Petrova and Bonnie Bennett. Do you know them?" Diego continued._

"Make them feel comfortable, just like home; I'll be there in a couple of hours." He responded and ended the call.

_This can't be worst,_ he hoped.

"Elijah?" a voice said from the ground.

He smiled and looked down. "Hello little sister"

"Where are we?" Rebekah felt dizzy.

"Trying to find Niklaus" Elijah tried to help her to stand up, but in an instant Rebekah was on her feet.

"What?" she paled "No, I must leave. He is going to kill me" she was going to run but Elijah stopped her.

"Rebekah. What are you talking about?"

The original blonde took a step back.

"You don't understand, that bloody murder is going to kill me" she replied.

There was a long silence, Rebekah's heart hammering in her ears until Elijah spoke. "So it's true!, What Marcel told me is true"

She looked down guilty. "you need to help me Elijah , If Nik finds me. It's the end of my life" she cried.

"He will never kill you Rebekah, he loves you"

"No after everything he saw" she replied unable to look at him "I saw him Elijah, he hates me. Thanks god Marcel found me, and we run together, but then I started hallucinating and everything went black and…." Then Rebekah felt dizzy again, her head was spinning "No… No again. Make it stop!"

In a blink Elijah was next to her.

"what's happening?" he asked concerned.

"Wolf venom, I'm still hallucinating" she mused.

Elijah studied her for a long moment, his face was unreadable for Rebekah "What are you seeing?" he asked.

"Me! I'm human, at home." Her voice was weak "I'm playing with Katherine and Caroline." She smiled "Nik is trying to court Caroline." She touched her forehead trying to remember "I'm helping you to win Katherine's heart"

Elijah's heart broke in that instant, he missed Katerina. He really misses her. "What more? What about your life? Are you married?"

"No… No. I'm single" she whispered, and then her eyes widened remembering something "I'm falling in love with Matt"

_The memories are coming slowly,_ Elijah realized.

Rebekah was so confused "I saw Tatia laughing with Stefan, Oh God! My head! Make them stop"

"you must sit down" he ordered.

"I can't Elijah, I have to go" she couldn't take it anymore, she needed to leave town. "I'm sorry"

Elijah had enough for today "Those images in your mind aren't hallucinations sister" he split "Those are memories" he assured her.

Rebekah was startled "What did you say?"

"I said that…" he wanted to explain, but Rebekah's neurotic side woke up.

"you are saying these stupid excuses, because you want me to stay. I can't! I CAN'T"

Elijah was going to lose her sister, so he decided to convince her, proving her that the images on her head were memories.

He remembered a special day of their human life and commented it with her.

"You were in the falls; you were playing with Caroline, Katherine and our little brother" he told her.

Rebekah was shocked and whispered "How did you k.."

"You were laughing and laughing, you were so happy. I was walking with the boys and Kol decided to scare you" he continued.

"He really scared us" Rebekah commented smiling a little.

Elijah relaxed, he smiled warmly at her little sister "Then I was so lost in Katerina's curves under her wet dress and Niklaus was so embarrassed because…"

"Because… he had a big erection when he was looking at Caroline." She giggled "God he was in front of her. She was so crimson and I was so embarrassed too."

They burst in laughing for a minute but then Rebekah started to cry.

Elijah holds her tight, he stroke her hair and whispered slowly "I'll explain everything, I promise"

"I was so happy Eli…" she kept crying, until she felt dizzy again. She touched her head, trying to erase the pain. "My head, I'm having more memories"

"Shhh it's fine my little sister. I promise you, that we will be happy again, soon Rebekah, soon…" Elijah said feeling so guilty. "But first, we must find Niklaus"

And then he disappeared with her in vampire speed. They needed to find Niklaus soon.

.

* * *

**PAST- **_18 days LATER_ ** …**

**.  
**Caroline, Katherine and Rebekah were more than friends, they were best friends. Caroline was surprised about it, but she felt more connection with them than with Bonnie or Elena.

They laughed all the time, always making jokes about boys. For Rebekah they were like gifts from gods. She was too curious, and she was glad that Caroline and Katherine understood her.

Henryc and Kol were warlocks and like a miracle, they were working together, they used to make pranks on them. Especially on Caroline who always gets mad.

_I want to kill him,_ Caroline always thought.

Now, talking about Tatia, she was the girls' nemesis. At first Caroline tried to understand her, she always likes to see the good in people. Katherine and Rebekah warned her that Tatia was evil and hypocrite, but Caroline ignored her.

One day, women in the village were preparing food for their husbands and sons who were hunting. It was like a small tradition for the youngest women in the village to win men's heart.

Katherine put in a bowl a lot of different fruits, and prepared some water. Caroline told Rebekah that Matt's favorite food was bread with chicken, so she prepared it and decided to accompany it with some wine. Caroline had no idea about Niklaus' taste in food, so she decided to improve.

She made the worst mistake and asked Tatia for advice, after all, she thought Tatia was her friend, but she was wrong. Tatia assured her that Niklaus loves red whortleberries and black currants, so she put a lot of them in a bowl. When men arrived they were starving, Katherine ran to Elijah and he was so glad of the water. He thanked her and went to Katherine's hut that was finished. Matt knew that Rebekah had something for him, but he was surprised to find his favorite food. Rebekah was crimson, something that Matt loves to see on her. They decided to take a walk in the woods and Mikael was happy about it.

But the problem wasn't Katherine or Rebekah, the problem was Caroline. Niklaus was happy that Caroline decided to give him something; it means that she really wanted to be with him. However his smile fell when he saw red whortleberries and black currants. He hates berries and more important he really detests currants.

Caroline wanted to cry, the moment she saw Tatia laughing at her, plus the bowl that she was giving to Stefan, her BEST FRIEND! She ran and punched Tatia in the face.

The village was in shock, Katherine and Rebekah ran to stop her. It was a chaos.

Thanks God women's strength is a gift for the village view. So Caroline was more respected than ever before.

However for pity, Elijah, Stefan, Niklaus even Matt were friendlier with the oldest doppelganger causing fury in Rebekah and Katherine too.

Rebekah, Katherine and Caroline promised themselves that this was WAR! . So that is why Tatia was their nemesis.

**.**

* * *

**PAST- REBEKAH'S HUT**

_(Almost midnight)_

Katherine insisted to have a girl's night at Rebekah's. Rebekah didn't know that they could spend a full night talking and laughing. She asked permission from his mother and father, after their approval they were eating, laughing and of course… they decided to speak forbidden topics.

"Ok girls today is our first class of masturbation" Katherine grinned.

"What?" Rebekah narrowed her eyes, she didn't understand.

"Seriously?" Caroline wanted to die, this was so awkward "If people hear you they will burn you." She snapped.

"Caroline this is our little secret" Rebekah pleaded, causing a smile in Caroline's sweet face "What is masturbation?" Rebekah asked to Katherine.

Katherine giggled "Oh remember when I told you about the G spot?" Rebekah nodded "When you stimulate it just for sexual pleasure that is masturbation"

Rebekah's eyes widened, her curiosity was waking up.

"Rebekah, can you check outside is someone is near this hut?" Caroline asked her sweetly.

"Sure, I'll be here in a moment" she replied and disappeared.

After Rebekah was out of view, Caroline screamed "ARE YOU INSANE?"

"shhhhh" panic consumed Katherine's body at the thought of someone hearing her "I can't be around Elijah thinking about sex. This will help" she whispered

"Ugh so gross"

Katherine smirked "Please, you are hornier than me" she teased, then she make a long silence and tried to convince Caroline about their dirty topic "Klaus is a werewolf"

Caroline rolled her eyes "so?"

"When the woman that he fancies is horny.." Katherine pointed at her chest "He will sense you; he knows the power that he has on you"

_Well that makes sense_, Caroline thought.

"I still don't get the reason of this topic"

Katherine sighed "We are horny, and Rebekah is too curious!. We are getting crazy for sex, and one time comes with a pregnancy? One baby, and we will screw up." she grinned "I will teach the both of you how to control yourself"

Caroline burst in laughs.

"I know what masturbation is, so I don't need to be here"

"But Rebekah doesn't know it, so ACT! Like an innocent girl too" Katherine begged her.

"And you are so innocent, right?" Caroline teased.

Katherine closed her eyes and told her the truth. "mmm I told her that your mother Elizabeth 'Salvatore' taught me" she stated.

"You what?" Caroline hissed.

"Hey! She is not here right?" She commented and Caroline glared at her "I'M SORRY OK?" she opened her arms like giving up.

"You make my mother sound like a whore" She wanted to kill her "How dare y…."

Then the door opened and Rebekah appeared, Caroline's face turned to happiness just like Katherine.

Rebekah narrowed her eyes "HEYYY SOMETHING IS WRONG?"

"No darling, come here. The lesson is going to start." Katherine chuckled.

Caroline took a long breath and closed her eyes "It's going to be a long night"

.

* * *

**PAST- OUTSIDE MIKAEL'S HUT**

_(Almost midnight)_

The boys became really good friends. They finished the huts 2 days ago and now they were sitting and relaxing a little.

Matt and Stefan prepared some food; Mikael was surprised that they could cook as well.

"This is the best meal I ever had" Mikael exclaimed eating his delicious deer.

"So tasty", Finn stated.

Elijah drunk some wine "But more delicious"

They were telling horror stories, talking about women, teasing each other and getting drunk.

"I'm glad you like it Mikael" Matt commented.

He liked Mikael, even if Stefan hates him.

"After spending two and a half weeks building your home, definitely this is the best way to pay us"

"Please don't let the village now that you cook" Finn pleaded them. It wasn't good.

"I know, but in my village they know that men cook better than women" Matt assured him.

"Better than my wife for sure" Mikael chuckled.

Elijah couldn't believe this "FATHER"

Mikael laughed, and then he took a sip of wine "Don't let your mother find out that I said that"

Niklaus and Finn laughed too.

Kol narrowed his eyes, like if he was thinking in something "Where is our sister? She must be sleeping just like Henryc"

"They are in 'girls night' at Rebekah's" Stefan informed them.

The boys observed him with curiosity.

"they talk and whisper things that men cannot hear." Matt explained.

"You don't say" Niklaus said, glancing around to spot some light coming from Rebekah's hut.

"Let's sneak from behind the hut" Kol countered.

"I don't think it is a good idea" Stefan protested.

Kol scoffed "don't be like that, I want to know their conversations"

"I believe we must respect their privacy" Elijah agreed with Stefan.

"I'm curious" Kol protested.

"We mustn't boys" Stefan begged them to not go there.

"Why not? Is not like they are talking about carnal needs" Kol teased, but Matt's and Stefan's silence confirmed them.

"Now I'm more curious" Niklaus said amused.

"OH DIRTY LITTLE SISTER!" Kol laughed.

Mikael slapped him, he didn't like when they make jokes about his precious little daughter. "CHILDREN! RESPECT THE GIRLS AND YOUR SISTER"

"Yes father" they looked down.

"That's women curiosity, its normal" Finn said, trying to calm down his father.

Mikael nodded.

"Sorry to kill the mood, but I'm going to sleep" Finn manifested.

"BOOOOOH " Kol threw some water on him.

"I'm serious, and I might suggest" he smiled at the boys "Kol, Stefan and Matt you need to sleep now, tomorrow is going to be a long ride in horses to the next village."

They were going to travel, and interchange their jewelry for some gold coins.

Mikael breathed and nodded "I agree, go children! GO GO"

Everyone went to sleep, but Niklaus, Elijah, Matt and Stefan were cleaning a little.

After they finished, Stefan and Matt excused themselves "I'm going to check on my sister" Stefan said.

"Yeah me too" Matt added. "Good night"

"wait! Can we go with the both of you?" Elijah asked them

"Why?" Stefan narrowed his eyes.

"Our sister is there; just… want to check on her" Niklaus commented.

Matt and Stefan studied their intentions for a moment, but ended up agreeing with them "Fine for us, come on let's go"

* * *

They walked directly to Rebekah's when they heard plates and bowls falling down in the ground from inside her hut.

"What is going on?" Elijah asked worried.

"I'm going to check from behind the hut" Niklaus ran towards the back of the hut.

"yes! Niklaus and I made some halls in the wall, just in case something happened to Rebekah" Elijah assured them.

Stefan nodded.

"We are going to listen from the window" Matt suggested.

"Come on Let's go!" Stefan hurried them.

.

* * *

**PAST- REBEKAH'S HUT**

Katherine wanted to teach Rebekah how to ride a man, so she commanded her to be on top of a pillow….

Rebekah tried to move but it was too bad "NO! NO NO NO! you are doing it so wrong."

Rebekah turned crimson and Caroline glared at Katherine. "YOU FUCKING BITCH! She is new at this."

"What is wrong with this?" Rebekah asked.

"you are just pleasuring him, or well the pillow but not you!" Katherine remarked "look at your face, you are uncomfortable. "

Rebekah glared at her.

Katherine rolled her eyes.

_Two blondes glaring at me_, she thought.

"So how do you do it?" Rebekah snapped.

"Ease, you have to…" Katherine was going to explain when Caroline interrupted her.

"Stop, I'll show you." Caroline said.

"You can't win, I'm older than you." Katherine hissed.

"I can be young, but I know how to move" she smirked, but after Rebekah watched her like a slut she said: "My mom taught me"

_I'm sorry mom, _she thought.

"Get out of the bed Beks and grab the pillow" Katherine ordered.

Caroline was confused. "What?"

"It's just a pillow. I'm taking the pillow's place"

"Seriously?" Caroline couldn't believe that she was going to ride Katherine.

"Just shut up and come here" she laid down on the bed "baby" she whispered.

Rebekah was laughing so hard.

"I can't believe I'm doing this" Caroline sighed and got on her knees on top of Katherine.

"Put your hands on my breast" Katherine ordered but Caroline refused.

"The hell I'm doing that" she glared at her, but Rebekah's laughs were erasing the tension. "Okay, here we go." She giggled "First you have to move like this" she started to ride Katherine faster.

"You are doing it faster" Katherine stopped her.

"What? I'm…." Caroline was going to refused but Katherine put her on the bed, so she was now on top and Caroline was laying in the bed "HEY WHAT ARE YOU…" Caroline refused but Katherine put another pillow in her face.

Caroline threw the pillow and glared at her.

Katherine ignored her and started to explain everything to Rebekah.

"DARLING! You have to move like THIS!" Katherine started to ride Caroline slowly and sexy "See? Do it slowly and confident, press your folds in his groin and move again."

Rebekah was in awe observing that.

"You will stimulate him and in the same time, you will stimulate your clit" Caroline remarked, she blushed.

Katherine winked at her, and Caroline glared at her again.

"I want to try" Rebekah broke the tension.

"Come here and ride this whore" Katherine stood up and let Rebekah sat on top of Caroline

Caroline laughed at the adjective.

"Okay move Bekah" she encouraged her.

Rebekah tried to ride; she was pretty good "Like this?" she asked slowly.

"Yes, but don't tense. RELAX" Caroline smiled at her.

Katherine realized that Rebekah was really good at it. It was a natural skill.

_What a bitch_, she thought.

"Imagine that Caroline is my brother" Katherine teased and all of them laughed.

"Imagine that your hips are your finger. So make some circles, come on! Move your hips like that" Caroline commanded but Rebekah almost fell down.

"NO NO NO NO" Katherine was getting tired.

Rebekah stood up and was so embarrassed "I'M SORRY!" she apologized.

"IT'S OK, aunty Elizabeth told us that with practice it will get better" Katherine teased, knowing that it bothers Caroline.

Caroline ignored her and asked "GIVE ME THE PILLOW KATHERINE"

Katherine picked it and threw it on Caroline's face.

"Here it is my favorite part" Caroline said sitting in the pillow "Cuddling up"

"What is that?" Rebekah asked

"are you sure you don't need help?" Katherine teased, knowing that Caroline can't cuddle with just a pillow.

"Okay come here" she gave up.

Katherine layed down on the bed "watch and learn Rebekah" katherine said and Rebekah nodded.

Caroline started off by sitting down on Katherine "Put your feet on either side of your man's chest"

"Got it" Rebekah sat in the ground observing them.

"Then after he penetrates you, wish it's something SOOO GOOOOD" Katherine moaned.

"KATHERINE!" Caroline hissed and Katherine laughed.

"OKAY! Haha well, when he penetrates you, you need to bend both of your knees up" Caroline did as Katherine said.

"This is because you can lean your back against his thighs, I mean literally this will help Matt" Katherine teased

"hey!" Rebekah protested.

Caroline smacked her.

"got it!" Kath giggled "This will help your husband to sit up so it will feel like both of you are actually sitting down and cuddling each other, while penetrating at the same time"

"IT'S SO ROMANTIC" Rebekah clapped her hands. "but that must hurt" she guessed.

"Trust me darling, it doesn't" Katherine abruptly said.

"How do you know it?"

"My aunt taught me!" she replied

Caroline glared at her again , again and again...

_It's official Oh! Sheriff Forbes you are a slut_, Katherine thought and laughed so hard.

"OK remember!, you can massage your clit with your fingers or objects like the pillow and then you rock on it. That's another way of masturbation" Caroline made sure Rebekah remembers everything.

"Got it!" Beks nodded, then she hugged them "Thanks God I have the both of you as my friends" she kissed their cheeks "When you get married, your husbands will be so lucky to have you. You will please them everyday"

"What can I say, we are insatiable" Katherine chuckled.

"I hope Matt likes me, just like Niklaus desires you Caroline" Rebekah told Caroline.

"desires me? What makes you think that?" Caroline tried to avoid the topic.

"His eyes are black when he looks at you"

"Good girl, you are learning faster" Katherine said sitting in the chair to eat an apple "and Caroline! Is not a secret that you and Niklaus have something?"

Caroline scoffed. "Yeah and it's not a secret that you want to fuck Elijah too"

"SO IS TRUE YOU WANT TO MARRY MY BROTHERS!" Rebekah almost screamed

"NO" they both snapped.

"but if the both of you marry with my brothers, then you will be my sisters"

"I'm afraid we can't do that" Katherine wanted to explain to her the real reason but she couldn't change the future.

"why not?"

*KNOCK KNOCK*

_Saved by the door again_, Katherine closed her eyes.

"The door! It must be my brothers" Rebekah's eyes widened "Cover yourselfs"

Caroline and Katherine went to bed and Rebekah opened the door.

She almost fainted when she realized that Matt was at her door with Caroline's brother.

Her nightgown was too revealing.

She ran next to Caroline and Katherine in the bed and cover herself with the sheets.

"Matty blue blue, HI!" Katherine giggled.

"Rebekah" Matt couldn't help but he always got lost in Rebekah's crimson face.

"Amm come on in"she said under the sheets.

"We should go now" Matt told Katherine

"why?" she protested.

"Caroline let's go" Stefan went next to her and grabbed her by the arm.

"and why me?" Caroline protested too.

"I'll explain everything later, but first we must go!" he whispered in her ear.

"Okay creepy brother" she replied to him "Bye Rebekah"

"Bye beks" Katherine said.

"BYEE" Rebekah said and closed the door.

After a minute she went to sleep.

…

* * *

**PAST- BEHIND REBEKAH'S HUT **

_(In silence)_

When the lights were off, it was like a cold water to Klaus and Elijah who were watching and listening to everything behind Rebekah's hut

"Bloody hell" Niklaus closed his eyes, he was so hard.

Elijah was dizzy "How can I look at Katerina's eyes after hearing and observing that?" he said walking towards the woods.

"Fake brother" he commented but walked towards his hut.

"I'm going to take a walk in the woods" Elijah informed him. They read their minds. _Dirty men!_

"I'm going to stay in my hut, I'll see you tomorrow"

"Night!"

After some seconds, Niklaus ran but he went directly at Caroline's. Her hut was empty, but he decided to wait in the darkness for her, she was going to be the dead of him.

However, Elijah was trying hard not to think about his Katerina in dirty ways, but it was impossible. He really desires her and he felt guilty for that.

.

* * *

**PRESENT- Woods, New Orleans**

Klaus was hounded by memories and voices from the past, he felt crazy. He screamed and tried to break his head in the trees. That's how Elijah found him.

"Niklaus?" Elijah asked him.

Klaus observed him for a moment, and realized that he wasn't an hallucination. For the first time in one thousand years, he ran directly to Elijah's arms.

"I'm still hallucinating Elijah, the witches are in my head" he cried in Elijah's shoulders, breaking his heart.

Rebekah was behind Niklaus, she was in pain watching his brother like that.

"The witches are dead brother" Elijah communicates him, trying to make him understand the reason of his visions.

"what?" he broke the embrace.

"Only Genevieve survive, she volunteer to help Davina"

Klaus nodded but something was off "I'm having visions Brother, I'm still hallucinating" he whispered "The knife, is still on my chest"

Elijah sunk his hand in Klaus' chest and put the knife off. "now it's out!"

Klaus was going to leave when her little sister spoke "Please listen to Elijah"

He turned around seeing red, Rebekah gasped.

"STAY OUT OF MY LIFE REBEKAH!" he screamed already running after her.

Elijah was in front of Rebekah in a second "Calm down, please calm down brother I beg you. Stop! You don't want to hurt our sister"

"watch me" Klaus hissed.

Elijah needed to stop this nonsense "If you kill her, Caroline will never forgive you" Klaus stopped watching him with his penetrating gaze, his brother never mentioned Caroline before, why now? "She loves her"

Klaus pinned Elijah, veins appearing in his face.

"Do not dare to say her name" he warned him slowly.

Rebekah was trying to break them apart "Nik.. stop"

"use her against me" he pointed at him.

Elijah sighed "Those images are memories Niklaus"

"It's impossible" Klaus snapped.

"All of this is part of our life, they always were there" he stated.

Suddenly after a long silence, Rebekah spoke "Then how did you know it?"

Klaus looked proud "Finally a good question little sister"

Rebekah rolled her eyes and screamed to Elijah "HOW?"

"I always knew it" he revealed them, "I've been hiding the true for a thousand years" anger filled in Rebekah's and Klaus' eyes "I beg for your forgiveness"

_I couldn't change the future and our past_, Elijah thought.

.

…

* * *

**PAST – CAROLINE'S HUT**

2 hours after Midnight

After Stefan left Caroline's hut without a word, she closed her door. She was so horny, plus her nightgown wasn't helping, it was too large. She felt so horny; her mind was screaming sex, sex, sex and sex with a boy named Niklaus.

_Stupid hormones_, she wanted to kill herself.

Without thinking twice she took off her nightgown, put her legs apart and used her hands to caress and stimulate her clitoris and the area around it.

"mmhhm I need this" she moaned, she was too arousal that she didn't notice another presence behind her.

"Allow me" the voice whispered in her ear from behind, another hand caressed her folds.

Caroline's eyes widened and she was going to scream "Oh my g… " but another hand was immediately in her mouth.

"shhh it's me love, it's me" Niklaus said darkly, his tone was full of lust.

Slowly he followed the curve of her neck to her left breast and massaged it slowly "Kla- klaus wha….." He was driving her crazy.

_Screw stupid traditions..I WANT SEX!_, Caroline thought.

Klaus' breath was accelerating; she liked the feeling of it in her neck. She put her hand in his head, grabbing him by his hair. Klaus grinned, he was pleasuring her and he felt so proud of himself.

Suddenly, in a move Klaus picked her up and put her on the table. She was shocked for the rude movement but then she was kind of scared because his eyes were completely black. She got lost in them.

She was lying in the table; it was a meal from gods for Niklaus. Without wasting more time he opened her legs, causing Caroline to come back to her senses "What are you do—doing ?" she was going to protest but as soon as she felt his tongue exploring her small and large set of lips to get to her clitoris , she reach heaven. "Oh God"

She moaned and screamed "FUCK"

His tongue was playing with her clitoris from top to bottom, and making circular movements. She couldn't help but grabbed his head strongly. "More… faster yes like that" she demanded.

Klaus giggled and Caroline smacked him in his head. They laughed together for some seconds but only ended up in Caroline's moans when Klaus returned to his ministrations.

Klaus was taking his time; he was finding the rhythm that gives her more pleasure, best sensations and helping her to reach her climax.

_You are mine_, he was telling himself.

_You will be mine, all of you,_ he promised himself too.

He increased her rhythm and in a matter of seconds Caroline arched her back reaching her orgasm.

She closed her eyes, smiling like a fool. Her chest was moving up and down with every breath. She was too lost in pleasure that she didn't notice Klaus looking with curiosity at her folds.

When she opened her eyes, she kind of felt embarrassed. Immediately she closed her legs and crossed her arms trying to cover herself.

"WHAT?" She demanded, her voice still arousal.

"Nothing" he smiled like a child receiving a gift.

"No… please tell me" she said sitting next to him in the end of the table.

Niklaus grabbed her nightgown and help her to get dressed.

He kissed her forehead and Caroline was kind of disappointed because he didn't kiss her in her lips, yet.

"You didn't answer me" she giggled.

Niklaus hugged her and whispered in her ear "It's too thick my love"

Caroline's mouth opened in an "O".

"what?" she broke their embrace "what do you mean?"

_I will deflower you soon my love_, Niklaus dirty thought.

She looked at him with curiosity and Niklaus proceeded to explain "After men and women have sexual encounters for the first time. The girls who are chaste always bleed"

"But" she wanted to stop him before he realizes that she is not chaste.

Niklaus interrupted her "Let me explain"

"Ohhh okay"

"There is like a thin wall separating the interior from the exterior of…" Caroline interrupted him again, totally crimson.

"I get it, it's okay STOP STOP!" she laughed.

"Fine, well you don't have it thin, you have it really thick my love" Niklaus continued causing Caroline to look at him with confusion.

"I think you made a big mistake about that"

Nik smiled at her "There is nothing wrong Caroline" he took her hand and murmured "Yours is really thick, and I can't promise you that it won't be painful because it will hurt and …..."

_Oh my God I'm a virgin_, Caroline's mind was screaming.

She was lost in thoughts that she didn't saw Klaus pinning her in the wall behind her. She just felt the impact.

"I can give you pleasure every day, all you have to do is say yes" he said Kissing her neck.

"To what?"

Niklaus stopped and look at her in the eyes "to marr…." But he was interrupted by a scream.

"_NIKLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUS! ELIJAHHHHHHHHHH WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU BOYS? COME HELP US WITH THE HORSES!" Mikael screamed from outside. _

_He was going to propose me,_ Caroline was scared.

"Your dad is calling you "she tried to avoid the topic. She ran to her door and opened it.

Niklaus walked slowly and before he stepped outside he warned her "Don't even think for a second that this conversation is over" then suddenly he kissed her hard on the lips, she responded immediately. Like a minute later he broke it and whispered in her ear "your brother will be gone for a week" he kissed her neck "So, you will be all mine." He bite it teasing her "I'm warning you" then he left the hut and screamed from outside "BE READY FOR ME!"

He screamed it like a message for their brothers that he was going to help them with the horses. But Caroline knew that the message was for her.

_Please God help me_, she prayed for her sake but couldn't help the smile from her face.

_I don't want to go home_, she wished and it scared the hell out of her.

**.**

* * *

**PAST- Katherine's HUT**

Katherine was laughing so hard for hours after Matt told her that Elijah with Niklaus were listening to everything they were talking at Rebekah's.

She wanted to tease Elijah more than ever. But what happened next wasn't expected to her.

The door abruptly opened, in the doorway stood Elijah, panting slightly, sweat gleaming on his collar bone, "Pardon me Katerina. I was running to clear my mind but I can't"

But Katherine wasn't paying attention; her eyes traced the lines of his jaw to where his shirt hung open, dirty and wrinkled.

"I was wondering if…" he continued but Katherine interrupted.

"Elijah, what are you doing here?" she crossed her arms and noticed that he was holding something in his arms; it was well hidden and covered in ropes.

"I came here to apologize" he proceeded.

"to what?" she asked watching the little ropes with curiosity taking a seat in her bed.

Elijah took seat next to her "I heard and watched you doing improper moves"

_Oh! They saw us too_, Katherine grinned.

"So? What's wrong with it?" her eyes searching his.

His eyes didn't leave the floor "I didn't respect your privacy and…"

"And?"

"I had dirty thoughts about you" Elijah turned crimson and Katherine was trying to not laugh "Please forgive me"

Katherine couldn't take it anymore and burst in laughs.

Elijah kind of looked offended, but composed himself "is this funny, young Katerina?

"No, no no, just I'm sorry. I shouldn't laugh" she leaned and kissed his cheek, something that Katherine was doing every day.

Elijah loved that "I found this in the woods" he said giving her the ropes "is brave like you, It yours"

Katherine moves a little the rope and suddenly, a little puppy was in her lap, yapping and jumping at her boobs.

Elijah looked at the opposite of the room, clearly red.

"It's beautiful" she lied, Katherine hate puppies. "Can I call him Kola?"

"I think Kol will love it" he chuckled softly.

Katherine glancing down at her hands, decided to tease him "Is this is a way of telling me that you want me to ride you?"

Elijah was shocked with the question.

"I'm… ammhm I didn't mean that I was just…" he tried to explain to her, but deep inside of him, he really wanted that.

She smiled brightly "I was just teasing" she giggled. "Tomorrow I have to pick up some apples, would you help me?"

"It would be an honor to me"

"Your company makes me feel happy and safe Elijah" she added.

He studied her in awe "Truthfully my lovely Katerina, I am scared to see myself fall in love with you."

"But you already are, aren't you?" she paused, sadness lacing her voice.

A long silence came.

Katherine tensed, but the tension fell away the moment Elijah kissed her abruptly. Elijah's lips tasted like joy, tasted like love and future. "I will never disappoint you again Elijah" she whispered and kissed him again.

Elijah was confused, but ignored it. They continued kissing like a couple in love, Katherine was feeling hope, and she was not going to lose him again.

Everything was perfect until they heard Mikael.

"_NIKLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUS! ELIJAHHHHHHHHHH WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU BOYS? COME HELP US WITH THE HORSES!" Mikael screamed from outside. _

"You must go" she kissed his cheek again.

"I know" he smiled and abandoned her hut, leaving her in heaven.

.

* * *

**PRESENT- Woods New Orleans**

"How could you do this to us?" Rebekah asked indignantly.

Elijah swallowed down the painful lump of guilt that had formed in his throat "Sister!"

"ANSWER HER!" Klaus demanded

Elijah had no idea of how to proceeded, Rebekah sighed and started to abandon them in the woods, but before she ran, she communicated them.

"I'm leaving New Orleans" she stated

Elijah blocked her immediately "What? No Rebekah, you can't leave. I promised to Katerina that.."

*SLAP*

Rebekah slapped him hard, tears burned in her eyes. "EXACTLY!" she cried "All you care is about your precious Katerina" Elijah never saw Rebekah like that before, she was truly hurt "I'm going to bring them back, and you will see it. YOU.. BASTARD HYPOCRITE!"

"Rebekah please" he insisted grabbing her shoulders, but only ended up pinned in the tree again by Niklaus

"DO NOT TOUCH HER!" he hissed.

"I thought you hate Rebekah for what she did to you"

"Well here is the thing Elijah, you had been hiding this information from us, and you had been keeping our memories, our only chance to reach happiness." He already had enough of lies " So my dear brother, this is worse than Rebekah's stupidity."

Elijah punched him and screamed at his brother "I care about them too Niklaus, I care about Stefan, about Matt, about Ca..."

Niklaus punched him back "Say her name again and I promise you that I will…"

"I LOVE HER TOO brother" Elijah said and regret it immediately, so he decided to clarify "She is my sister, just like Matt is my brother and Stefan my best friend so please stop these nonsenses and…"

"Sister" Klaus smiled a little.

"Brother?" Rebekah was confused.

"You will remember everything soon, I promise it , to the both of you." He assured them "All of this will bring you nothing but happiness."

Rebekah looked down and murmured "I'm sorry Elijah, but I can't trust you anymore."

"Please" Tears were falling down Elijah's cheek.

"You heard her, we are leaving." Niklaus went to grab her sister.

"Bye traitor." Rebekah said and took Nik's hand.

They vanished together, but Elijah ran after them, stopping them.

"You will found nothing in Mystic Falls. I guarantee it to the both of you."

They stopped running and turned around.

"And why is that?"

"Diego reported that Elizabeth Forbes is here." Relief flooded in Klaus' face.

"Caroline's mother" Rebekah smiled.

"She is here with Katerina's daughter and the witch Bennet." Elijah continued but Rebekah interrupted him.

"Where are they?" she urged.

Elijah relaxed a little and tried to warn them something "They have no idea of any of this, did you heard me?"

"Yes, of course. We will be caref..." Rebekah tried to erase the tension but Niklaus was already strangulating his neck.

"WHERE ARE THEY!?" he demanded, suffocating him with his hands.

"NIK" Rebekah was again behind Nik.

"At ho.. home…" he managed to say and Niklaus disappeared, running to their house.

Elijah saw the place where Klaus disappear, like if he couldn't believe his hate towards him.

"Do not make that face Eljiah. You deserve it!" Rebekah whispered painfully and vanished after Nik.

"I know" He closed his eyes and followed them behind.

.

.

.

* * *

**A.N: TOMORROW I WILL CORRECT MY GRAMMATICAL ERRORS!  
**PLEASE TELL ME YOU LIKE IT! Haha I hope you did :( remember that I speak Spanish so I'm really sorry for my grammatical errors. HOPE YOU FORGIVE ME!

.  
_BTW: I can't believe Claire Holt leaved TO. My sweet baby :( . Oh and I watched TVD 5X17 AWWW my steroline friendship feelings! **_

PLEASE REVIEW, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, I BEG YOU DARLINGS**

LOVE YOU SO MUCH!

Thank you for everything.

Until next update. **

pd: I know I promised you KENNET but, I think it will comes in the next chapter. Because it's really large, because Kol knows something that it's really important. *no more spoilers.*


End file.
